


Brothers of the Wind and Sky

by TackiiGlue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Blood Brothers, Character Development, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, First arc starts when Tsuna is 16, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, New Flame Type, Original Character(s), Overcoming insecurities, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, She aint stupid, Slow Build, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, The butterfly effect, Time Skips, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackiiGlue/pseuds/TackiiGlue
Summary: Tsuna listens to his Intuition a little bit earlier in life which puts some big changes in motion. Who knew just having one friend could make the world of a difference? Tsuna-centric with an OC thrown in. No pairings just yet. Slow build. Time currently in recent chapter: elementary school. Rated T but will move up to M eventually when canon arc begins. Potential romance in the far off future.





	1. A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Slow building plot is the plan right now! Tsuna and the OC are lil children and need room to grow. Perspective in in third person but in mainly Tsuna’s point of view. The story is about Tsuna and the changes he goes through, mainly because of his interaction with the OC. Tsuna-centric I promise, no mary sure bs. Later events will still take place for Tsuna; Reborn, Kokuyo, Varia etc. Early timeline may be a bit warped which will be explained in later chapters! 
> 
> I’m not exactly a writer, but this idea has been stuck in my head for months so I finally decided to write it all down. Yaaay~! I’m paranoid, so I may keep going back and revising bits and pieces of chapters, I promise, if it’s anything significant, I’ll let you know! Now then, on with the story! I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi hated his birthday. Well, no… That was a bit of a lie. He loved having the day to be with his Mama, eating cake she made from scratch and receiving a toy he’d been wanting all year. And to just have someone actually celebrate his No-Good birth. Mama was amazing like that. She made every birthday awesome. But every evening on those special days, after dinner and cake, she would look wistfully at the phone, hoping for a call that would never come.

Tsuna had declared at the tender age of five that his Papa was the worst. That was the year he truly began to understand that never seeing your father wasn’t normal. He could barely remember what he looked like if it wasn’t for the photo his mother kept. Just the one photo. The last time his dad visited was when Tsuna was three and the memories had faded with time. Instead, Tsuna and his mother got phone calls. Or they use to…

At first they were on birthdays and anniversaries. Mama would light up like the sun, listening to her beloved husband’s voice. Tsuna at the time was too young to really talk to Papa properly but he would smile and giggle seeing Mama so happy. But then the phone calls started to get late. Birthdays were missed by a few weeks, anniversaries a month. Then they stopped all together when he was five. He didn’t understand at first. Did his dad hate them? Did they do something wrong?

Now at the age of seven, Tsuna decided he hated his Papa. Well, eight actually. It was his birthday today. It was just like last year. He woke up, Mama hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. She got him the new Superbot action figure he’d been looking at (it had jet pack wings!). Usually he would then spend the day inside with Mama as she prepared dinner and a cake. But this year… he just couldn’t. He couldn’t watch his Mama put on a smile, like everything was all right, sneaking glimpses at the phone on occasion. It hurt too much and Tsuna couldn’t do anything to fix it. He needed to get away, even if was just for a few hours.

So he told Mama that he was going to play outside with his new toy. That brought a real smile to her face and hurriedly encouraged her little Tsu-kun to go out and make friends. Oh how she hoped he would. That was another thing, not having a dad around seemed to mean you were bully material. Children could get really cruel, even at that age. Not that Tsuna would dare tell Mama, she had enough to deal with.

Truth be told, Tsuna longed for someone to talk to aside from his mother. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually played with someone, who didn’t end up pushing him around and calling him No-Good. He had gradually begun to accept that maybe that was the best he would ever have in the term of ‘friends’. But today… today he was eight. Ignoring the gut wrenching discomfort of staying indoors and sulking about his supposed dad, he had an odd, but not unwelcome feeling. It was a gentle hopeful feeling. It seemed to whisper ‘go outside, things will change, if you just try’. Try what? The brunette had no idea. But for now the feeling had guided him to the local park.

That left Tsuna currently hiding in one of the covered tunnels in the playground, eyeing a group of classmates that were hanging out by the swings. He forgot they came to this park… How did he forget?! Last time he was here, they rubbed sand in his face! He mentally berated himself, getting distracted with that strange feeling made him more forgetful than usual! At this point, he would have ran out of the park faster than you could say ‘No-Good’, but as luck would have it, the swings were right by the entrance of the park. He would have to pass directly in front of his tormentors to get past them. Maybe he could climb the park fence? Too high, he’d probably get stuck. Try the other exit on the opposite side? No way! The dog park was on that side! That was scarier than the bullies!  
  
The brunette sighed and leaned against the side of the tunnel, looking at his toy Superbot in his lap. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought this out to play with, if his classmates ever found him with the latest action figure from everyone’s favorite show… He winced, easily picturing the kids either breaking it in front of him or taking it from him for themselves. Ugh why did he decide to go outside today?!

 

“Oh! Is that the one with the jetpack?!”

Tsuna jumped a mile high, covering his mouth to suppress his signature high pitched scream. Whipping his head around, he spotted a boy similar in his own age peeking curiously into the tunnel. 

“A-ah, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you… I didn’t think anyone was in here, heheh” the boy scratch the back of his head messing up his hair. Not waiting for an invitation the strange kid crawled into the tunnel and skootched Tsuna over to sit next to him. Tsuna on the other hand, was still gathering his bearings, clutching his toy nervously. Who the heck sat so close next to people they didn’t know?!

With the boy so close in his personal bubble, Tsuna noted the kid was foreign, American maybe? With his reddish brown hair and teal colored eyes, he definitely wasn’t from around Namimori. Said eyes were looking at Tsuna curiously. The silence was stifling and Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
“So… what’s your name? Uh… you can talk right? Or maybe my Japanese is that bad?” the kid mumbled that last part to himself and then laughed, nervously messing up his hair again. “Ugh Papa would have a ten year lecture if he found out his foreign language teaching went to waste!”

That made Tsuna crack an ever so slight smile, but still remained on guard. “Ah..I-I’m Tsuna. Y-Your Japanese is fine...R-Really good actually.” He tilted his head in thought. Thinking about it, he didn’t know anyone his age who knew a second language, and rather well at that. “W-was it hard to learn? A-another language I mean.”  
  
The boy grinned hearing Tsuna finally speak. It was like a cue for the other to inch even closer to Tsuna, shoulders now touching. Sheesh, foreigners sure were touchy! Said foreigner kept on smiling, not phased at all. “Nah, it was pretty fun actually! I like to think of it as learning secret codes. That’s all it really is ya know, people have different sounds and symbols for different things! Like a secret code, sounds a lot cooler that way~” the boy rambled on with this big grin on his face, like talking to Tsuna was the best thing to happen for his day. Tsuna could only stare confused as the boy went on his tangent. What a weird foreigner, but his stupid grin was infectious. He couldn’t help but return a shy smile bigger than his last, especially as the kid stumbled a clumsy half-forgotten introduction. “Ah! I’m Nicco! Sorry I shoulda introduced myself first! Ugh Papa would have had by hide if he saw me. Nice to meet you Tsuna!”

“N-nice to meet you too N-Nicco-san…” Tsuna stammered but tried to keep his cool. He was still a bit on edge. It was weird, talking to someone who wasn’t yelling mean things to his face. When was the last time someone his age hung out with him like this?? He half expected for Nicco to suddenly laugh in his face, throw a punch and start teasing him for letting his guard down so easy, for hoping too much. But instead the weird kid kept on talking.  
  
“Just Nicco, no san! Us kids shouldn’t have to worry about such proper stuff!” Nicco declared with bright smile, seemingly clueless with Tsuna’s mental battle. “So Tsuna! Are my eyes playing tricks or are you really holding Superbot Blaster X in your hands?”

The eight year old blinked at the subject change and almost had to forcefully pull his attention away from his morbid thoughts. Here it was, this was it. Nicco was going to take his precious new toy Mama gave him and taunt No-Good Tsuna. He was fully ready to go into his cowering and tears but that strange feeling flared up again. A soothing warmth eased his mind. If Tsuna had to give it a description he would call it one of Mama’s hugs. ‘Things will change if you just try’ it seemed to say/feel. Faith for Tsunayoshi was a dangerous thing. And yet… he decided to have a little faith in this feeling.

Timidly with shaking fingers, Tsuna held up his birthday gift up to show his weird new acquaintance who, completely clueless once again to Tsuna’s inner turmoil, now seemed to have gone all starry eyed at the robot.  
  
“No waaay!!!” he crowed with delight. “I’m so jealous! C-can… can I hold it?” Nicco asked in a very serious manner. Robots were very serious business after all. Tsuna hesitated a few minutes. The feeling was still there, comforting his worries, coaxing him through it all. It was fun to break Dame-Tsuna’s stuff. But… the gut feeling told him this silly foreigner wouldn’t do that. So, ever so hesitantly, he held the robot out to Nicco, who took the action figure delicately like it was made of precious glass.  
  
“Oh man, this is amazing. You’re so lucky Tsuna! I wonder if- OH! There’s the button that? Yes! This makes the jet wings pop out!” Nicco pressed the button on the front of the chest, making the fabled wings pop up with a few flashing lights. The boy did a funny lil wiggle of excitement, earning a tiny laugh from Tsuna. “Oh man!!! That’s so cool! Ah Tsuna you have great tastes! Blaster X is clearly the best robot out of the whole Superbot series! So lucky! Where did you get it?” Nicco gently retracted the robot’s wings and gave it back to the brunette, unknowingly winning more trust from the boy. Tsuna gratefully took the bot back and looked at Nicco in a new perspective. Kids who didn’t break his stuff were rare, it made Tsuna want to open up to the boy…just a little bit.

 

 Tsuna gazed down at his gift, feeling a bit shy again as he spoke up again. “A-ah, I’m not sure. Mama gave it to me today for my birthday-“  
  
“What?! It’s your birthday?! Ah I don’t have anything to give you!” Nicco cut Tsuna off and looked like he was going to have a conniption. Seriously, this kid… was overly expressive. Tsuna could only stare at him bewildered at his outburst.  
  
“Eh? You just met me Nicco-“  
  
The auburn haired boy huffed and crossed his arms. “That’s no excuse! I need to get you a present! I’d be the worst friend ever if I didn’t!”

 

“We’re…f-friends?” Tsuna almost choked, so very confused at the mere concept of having a friend his age. His brain tried it’s best to keep up with the rush of anxious yet hopeful thoughts. He couldn’t help but assume the worst. “A-Again, Nicco. You just met me! Why would you want to be friends with someone no-good like me?!”

Nicco just gave him a funny look. “No-good? You have a great taste in robots, which earns you loads of respect in my book!” The boy nodded sagely as if that answered everything.

But then, Nicco paused, and for the first time since the two had met, he looked timid. A strange vulnerable sort of look took over the boy. Tsuna decided that look was so wrong on the other. Nicco fidgeted in discomfort before speaking again. “And uh... Well… I don’t know anyone in Namimori. And Papa is always busy with work and i-it gets lonely playin by yourself… A-and I saw you in here and you looked lonely too and I just got this weird warm feeling...” Tsuna’s eyes went alert at that mention of ‘the warmth’ as he started to call it. Nicco mussed up his auburn locks again and laughed nervously “Haha sorry, I’m saying dumb things! Basically, I felt like you needed a friend like I did so…here I am!” he gave a toothy grin and hopped back to the most important topic.

 “So, what should I get you? Oh! Maybe I can get you some of the Superbot trading cards, I earned some chore money so maybe Papa will-“ Tsuna tuned out Nicco as he chattered away. He had an important decision to make. Could he possibly…hope that Nicco could become a friend? Could he hope that this was all genuine? The more the downtrodden child thought on it, the more he felt himself giving in, that hope bursting at the walls he built up, wanting to wash away all the distrust and pain, to start anew. Nicco was…different, Tsuna decided. Maybe different could be good? He could only find out by trying, the warm feeling flared in approval at his thought.  
  
“Come to my house!” Tsuna cut off Nicco’s ramblings, his sudden outburst making the foreigner pause with surprise. Tsuna’s face went red as he flustered out an explination. “U-uh, that is to s-say… Just celebrate my birthday with me at my house? Mama is making a cake and everything a-and it would be nice to have a…a f-friend there too…” Tsuna fidgeted a bit. He hoped he didn’t come off weird about it. Oh gosh this was a mistake, Nicco was going to laugh at him and change his mind! How could he mess this up?! He really was No-Good- He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts with a boop on the nose, making him look up and into the face of a grinning Nicco.

 “Of course Tsuna! I’d love to meet your Mama and celebrate your birthday! That’s what friends do!” the other boy gave Tsuna a light pat on the back and a laugh. “But I still owe ya a gift! You’ll just have to wait a bit till I can find a good one si?” The eight year old just stared at Nicco for a few seconds before letting a true smile grow on his face as he fought back a laugh. Nicco made it all seem so simple, so easy to be friends with No-Good Tsuna. He was like a breath of fresh air, a fresh breeze of wind he didn’t know he needed.  

Nicco for once, was silenced at that big smile his new friend gave. “…W-wow Tsuna. You got a grin that could light up the sky!” The boy in question ducked his head down, shy and self-conscious once more.

“Y-you say really weird things Nicco..” the brunette mumbled as he fiddled with his robot in his lap. Nicco shrugged it off and laughed. “I like to think of it as speaking my mind~ Now then!” the foreigner stood up and, patting the dirt off his pants before offering a hand to his new friend. “Let’s go celebrate your birthday si?” Tsuna looked up at the offered hand, pausing only a second before nodding his head reaching out to grasp it. He found himself smiling again. Maybe this was the start of something good.  

 


	2. A Hope

Or maybe it was the start of even more trouble for No-Good Tsuna.

Well, let’s be reasonable here. A new friend is all well and good, but the eight year old’s rotten luck followed him like a shadow.

“Well, well! What’s No-Good Tsuna doing hangin’ around at the park? Pretendin’ you have friends to play with? Pathetic as always.” Tsuna cringed as he fearfully peered up at the smirking trio looming at the foot of the tunnel.

Yukimura, a fellow student in at his school, was hanging out by the swings of the park with his two toadies, when he had heard a voice coming from the concrete tunnel near the sandbox. Naturally he had to investigate to see who would be dumb enough to invade ‘his turf’ on a sunny weekend. Who would have thought it would have been his favorite punching bag?

 Tsuna gulped, noticing that familiar cruel grin on Yukimura’s face. He was so in for it now!

“You really are stupid, forgetting that this our spot. Well you got nowhere to go now! Prepare to-“

“Oi, kid. Are you blind?” Tsuna jumped hearing Nicco’s level voice next to him. He totally forgot his new friend was even here! A rush of shame and panic filled his mind. What little trust he had towards the other was beginning to crumble with each anxiety ridden thought. Nicco would see just how No-Good he was! He would change his mind and be friends with Yukimura! He’d start to bully and push him around too! He’d rush out of the tunnel and grab Yukimura by the shirt- wait… Nicco rushed out of the tunnel and GRABBED YUKIMURA?!

Tsuna snapped out of it and reassessed the, finding himself looking at three of his shocked classmates staring at Nicco. Ugh, he really needed to stop internally panicking when important things were going on around him! Like his new friend grabbing Yukimura by the shirt and threatening him- wait, THREATENING YUKIMURA?!?!

“You’re a bit too rude for my liking. Tsuna is anything but No-Good and you’re just too blind to see it. Go run off with your followers before you embarrass yourself. ” Nicco stared down the leader, teal eyes sharp and serious, keeping a firm grip on Yukimura. Tsuna hastily crawled out of the tunnel and stood up and attempted to pry Nicco’s hand off of the local bully. “N-Nicco! Please it’s no b-big deal! It h-happens a lot.” Tsuna tried to placate the auburn haired foreigner but his words seemed to do the opposite.

Nicco finally relinquished his grasp on the other and gave Tsuna an unreadable look. ”Are you telling me these idiots treat you like trash at school too?” Nicco gestured to the group who still seemed to be in shock that someone around No-Good Tsuna would even dare to grab their leader.  


  
“A-ah… it’s not really that bad!” Tsuna kept trying to wave off their cruel treatment like it was nothing. Truly he wasn’t trying to stand up for the three, but he knew personally how rough they could get and didn’t want Nicco getting involved. “P-Please, let’s just get out of here ok?”  
  
“Mio dio, are you defending their actions Tsuna?!” Nicco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked like he wanted to fight the matter farther but was cut off, rather rudely by the bully in question.  
  
“See? Even No-Good Tsuna sees how truly worthless he is!” Yukimura had enough with the two practically ignoring them. He needed to control the situation! No-Good Tsuna he could deal with but this stranger was a wild card. While the two were arguing, he had gestured to his ‘friends’ to spread out in case they tried to make a run for it. Now he just needed to keep their attention!

“It’s just the natural order of things. Birds fly. Fish swim. No-Good Tsuna is No-Good.” Yukimura went on with an arrogant grin. Nicco scowled and Tsuna… Tsuna looked almost ready to agree with him. The eight year old really couldn’t help but believe it in some small way. After hearing it most of one’s life, it must be true. Otherwise, why was he the way he was? Nicco offering friendship was just a fluke surely…

“You’re clearly not from ‘round here. No-Good Idiot over there must’ve spun some sorta story to get you to hang out with him. You can walk away now and ya won’t have to put up with him ever again.” Yukimura kept on talking, side eyeing as one of his minions crept into the other side of the tunnel to cut them off. “Don’t worry, I’ll punish him for his lies.”  
  
Nicco on the other hand, looked at the bully like he had grown another head. “What the hell are you yammering about? I think I’m getting dumber listening to you…” Tsuna, while still standing next to Nicco, seemed to be in his own little panicky world. He could hear the conversation but his worries were going a mile a minute. He couldn’t move, only shake nervously. How could this happen? What was going to happen? On his birthday too… He regretting ever leaving his house today. Listening to that stupid warm feeling was the dumbest thing he had ever done!  
  
“Oi Oi! What’s with the Blaster X? How’d a nobody like you get the newest model?” One of the minions, Ando, who had crawled in the tunnel had found Tsuna’s new toy, which he had foolishly left behind him in his panic to get away. This seemed to finally get Tsuna to snap out of it and give some sort of reaction. Unfortunately it was one of horror and anxiety.  
  
“H-hey that’s mine!” the brunette cried out reaching out a hand and moving to grab it, only to be roughly pushed away by the other bully underling, Ise. Tsuna stumbled back but was suddenly supported by a pair of gentle hands. Nicco steadied him and glared at the smug tormenter while Yukimura grinned, happy to finally have some leverage to use against the idiots who invaded his park.  


“Yeah, how did you get such a toy? Well whatever, it don’t matter. We best take it off your hands No-Good Tsuna! If you keep it, you would only break it with your clumsiness.” The leader gave a triumphant smirk. “I’ll tell you what, I’m feelin’ generous. We take the robot. You two can leave. Everyone wins yeah?”

Tsuna had a very short mental battle of wills. On one hand, he treasured every gift his mother gave him. On the other hand, he treasured not getting beaten to a pulp. He’d like to live long enough to reach his next birthday thank you very much! He also had Nicco to think of too, who had surprisingly not taken any of Yukimura senpai’s bait. He still kept on Tsuna’s side… Maybe… this wasn’t a fluke? Dare he hope??? The very feeling he resented moments again flared to life once more in approval, only solidifying his resolve. Yes. Abandon a robot to save himself and a new friend? Yes he would totally do that. Now he just had to agree to the terms and get them both out of there before things got out of hand, like Nicco punching Yukimura square in the face- HIEEEEEEE-

“IEEEEEEEE NICCO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Tsuna shrieked as he watched in slow motion as Yukimura fell flat on his back with the impact of Nicco’s surprisingly powerful hit. Fist still outstretched, the foreigner glanced at Tsuna and gave a big reassuring grin.

“Well you kinda froze up again. I understand, I wouldn’t want to give up Blaster X either if I were you!” Nicco dodged a tackle from one of Yukimura’s cronies, Ise, moving a leg slightly enough to get the bully to trip over and fall.  
  
“THAT’S NOT THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!!!” Tsuna could only scream outwardly _and_ mentally as he watched Nicco wrangle the robot from Ando, with a punch to the gut and tossing it to its rightful owner. Tsuna clung to the robot, feet backing away from the scuffle ever so slowly, heart pounding in his ears.

 Yukimura, however had finally scrambled off the ground, sneering as a bruise began to form on his face. “You guys must have a death wish.” He growled out, using an arm to wipe the dirt off his face as his two ‘friends’ regrouped to his side.

Nicco backed off and quickly stood next to a hysterical Tsuna, leaning towards him to whisper hurriedly. “It’ll be ok, I’ll protect you, si? I’m gonna charge them, you run while I got them distracted. Just keep running till ya get home.” He gave Tsuna another cheerful grin. “Gotta protect my new friend si? Its ok, I’ll be fine. Just run.” And before Tsuna could protest, he rushed at the three, outnumbered. He only stood to watch the first few punches and then Tsuna’s feet caught up with his brain, and he began to run like he never had before.

 

He sprinted right out of the park. Faster and faster, past several streets. Right past the evil dog that usually gave him grief. He paid it no mind. He kept running. Safe. Safe away from harm. Tsuna would be ok…. Everything is ok now…But… If we was safe, if everything was ok… why were there tears running down his face? His feet slowed to a stop, breathe heaving as the wetness continued to form and run down his face. The eight year old looked down at his birthday gift clutched in his hands.  
  
He…really was No-Good. He abandoned his first ever friend the moment the opportunity presented itself. What’s worse… Nicco had suggested it. Nicco was probably hurt right now, still fighting in the park. And here Tsuna was, across the street from his home, literally feet away from being safe and sound.

To be fair, the two had only just met. Tsuna was still very wary of Nicco, despite his open cheeriness, and declarations of friendship. But then for the boy to go and fight off his local bullies…. He choked back a sob. No one had ever done that for him before…

‘ _Gotta protect my new friend, si?_ ’

Those words rang through Tsuna’ mind like a bell. Friends… The one thing he ever hoped for… and he was going to throw it away just to be alone again. Alone and No-Good…

No.

Tsuna’s eyes hardened, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He set Blaster X at gate of house before turning around and tearing back to the park.

 This was crazy. _HE_ was crazy! But if Tsuna was crazy, then Nicco was insane! What kind of kid would want someone like Tsuna for a friend? Apparently Nicco because he was half a mile out in a park fighting off bullies to protect Tsuna. The hope and yearning building in brunette fired up into a resolve. A resolve of pure will to guard and keep safe.

‘ _I have to protect my friend too!_ ’  
  
With barely a notice to his surroundings, he had ran all the way back to the park. From the swings he could see the concrete tunnels and not far off, four kids looking very roughed up.

Nicco was… amazingly still standing. Barely. He was covered in dirt, a few scratches on his hands and a bruise to his face. His legs were shaking slightly, ready to collapse to the floor. The two goons, Ando and Ise were propped up against a tree, too bruised up to move and help their leader. Yukimura looked ready to fall any moment… Perfect timing really. While Tsuna wanted to help his…friend (that was going to take some time to get use to!), he was complete pants at fighting.

So he just went with what came natural to him and trusted his instinct. That warm feeling flared to life. ‘Keep running!’ it seemed to say. So he did. He ran. Straight into Yukimura.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion. Tsuna had tackled Yukimura, a boy who was almost twice Tsuna’s size. But the brunette had the momentum to swing him off balance and tumble to the ground, bonking the boy’s head on the concrete tunnel, stunning him with a cry. Tsuna, being the ever graceful gazelle that he was, fell face first into the dirt, a sharp jagged rock catching the side of his face rather deep. He didn’t notice, not yet anyways. Because Nicco had come out of his shocked stupor and was easing Tsuna off the ground, eyes worried but a big proud grin on his face.

“You are the craziest kid I’ve ever met.” Nicco declared, giving Tsuna a pat on the shoulder. Tsuna’s flustered and gave him a nervous smile. “Th-that’s my line! You just tried to take down Yukimura senpai all on your own!”  
The foreign boy just laughed and ruffled Tsuna’s hair.  “And I did thanks to you amico mio~ And as much as I would love to sing your praises for saving me, lets run away first!!!” Tsuna glanced at the trio on the ground who were finally starting to scramble off the ground. Not needing to be told twice the brunette gave a shaky smile, his brain still trying to compute that he _just tackled Yukimura_. And _lived_.

 

“OI! Where do you think you’re going you punks!!” Yukimura cried out and started to half run and limp after them along with Ise and Ando. Nicco seemed to find a bit more energy within himself and quickly sprinted out of the park hand in hand with Tsuna. They kept running in the direction of Tsuna’s house until they shouts of the perusing boys was suddenly quiet. Tsuna knew that eerie silence anywhere and pushed Nicco to run a few more streets over until he felt they were truly safe. It was here that his newfound seemed to finally drain and had to stop to catch his breath.

“Ah~ I think we lost them.” Nicco gave a breathy laugh as he leaned against a nearby wall. Tsuna shook his head and rested against the wall next to him.  
  
“No. Th-that’s… That fight made some noise. Enough to have u-uhm… A d-defender of the peace investigate. Those three probably ran right into him.” Tsuna shuddered at the thought. “We should probably get inside just in case he finds us.”  
  
Nicco tilted his head curiously. “Defender of the peace huh? Sounds like someone I should meet~” Tsuna squeaked aloud at the idea and shook his head adamantly. “Uwaaah no you don’t, he’s ten no- a hundred times worse than Yukimura senpai! L-let’s just go to my house, ok Nicco? It’s right around the corner and you can meet my mom and eat cake with us.”  
  
The mention of cake had the foreigner completely forget their previous topic. “Haha wow~ What a way to welcome a birthday huh? Fist fights and new friends~” Nicco laughed and swung an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder as they walked around the block to the Sawada residence. The air was quiet for a few minutes before the auburn haired boy spoke up again, in a more serious manner.

“Tsuna… you do know that I didn’t take that idiot’s offer seriously for a second right?” Tsuna blinked and looked at the sincere expression on Nicco’s face. He had to look away, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
“I-I wasn’t sure at first. N-nobody has ever stood up for me like that. I d-don’t….I don’t really put a lot of trust in anybody. S-sorry…” Tsuna trailed off, looking down at the asphalt road beneath his feet. He really was No-Goo-uwaaaaa

“AAAAAH NICCO PUT ME DOWN!!” Tsuna flailed as Nicco spun around with the brunette in his arms in some life-threatening version of a hug.

“Then quit blaming yourself for everything you dummy!” the foreigner laughed aloud and finally set a twitchy Tsuna back on the ground. “You were thinking too loudly. Don’t blame yourself. I get it. Trust has to be earned. And you’re cautious n stuff. Can’t blame you if you got idiots like those three living around here…” Nicco trailed off as something seemed to click in his eyes, setting a fiery air of determination around him.  
  
“I’ll earn your trust! Just you wait! You’ll be able to depend on me no matter what! Whatever it takes!” Tsuna looked a little troubled yet pleased at such a declaration.

“Uh…will I have to earn your trust too? I-I don’t know how…” Tsuna furrowed his brows concerned at the idea. How was he to do such a thing?  
  
“Silly Tsu~ You already did. You came back for me in the end. I trust you amico mio!” Again, Nicco spoke as if being Tsuna’s friend was the easiest thing in the world. How could Nicco see his flailing attempt at protecting him as a perfect example to trust someone No-Good like Tsuna? This kid… Tsuna mentally sighed, deciding he wouldn’t figure out his new friend in one day. Instead, he cautiously patted Nicco on the shoulder, giving a gently push to guide him to the gate of his approaching house, Blaster X still guarding the entrance where he left it.

 

Nicco chuckled as if he won some sort of victory and flashed a grin that Tsuna was beginning to associate with the boy. A look of warmth and a bit of mischief.

“You’ll grow to like me yet Tsuna~ We’ll hang out every day!”  
  
“I have school- wait do you even go to school?”  
  
“Homeschooled, but I can meet you afterschool! Oh! I also have a few moves Papa taught me you can learn to defend yourself! You’ll no doubt need it!”  
  
“E-eh? What? Why?!”

“What, Tsu~? Clearly there’ll be some other kind of fight someday down the line. Be prepared n all that! Plus fighting side by side grows a deep bond between men! Papa says so!”

“Y-your Papa knows some weird stuff, Nicco. B-besides! There are other things we can do!”

  
“You’re right of course! We can meet new friends too! I think we should hang out with that defender of the peace guy you talk-“  
  
“HIIIE NO WAY EVER. NOPE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE.”

“Awww but he sounds cool Tsuna! Maybe he needs a friend like you needed me!”

Tsuna grumbled something under his breath about ‘maybe regretting that.’ which, Nicco returned with a dramatic wounded expression, a small quirk of his lips giving him away before they both started burst out into laugher.

Yes… For good or worse, Tsuna decided that this was most definitely the start of even more trouble in his life. But maybe… with the right people, trouble wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think so far? Things are already changing for our beloved lil bean Tsuna! Comment and kudos if you like it so far! I love hearing from people! <3 -TG


	3. Winds of Change

Sawada Nana was at an all-time shock when she saw her little birthday boy standing in the entrance of their home, all scuffed up like he was rolling in the dirt. Another fight perhaps? But no, standing next to her Tsu-kun was an equally roughed up little boy, who was giving her the biggest grin.  
  
“Oh? Who is this Tsu-kun? A new friend?” Nana asked with a smile, hopeful yet wary eyes looking at the two. Sometimes, boys Tsuna’s age would ‘invite’ themselves over, saying they were friends with her shy little boy. However a mother’s intuition knows best, especially when her son magically had bruises and scratches after their playtime. After one too many incidents, Nana had always found a way to shoo them off, one excuse or another. But…she still hoped one day her Tsu-kun would make a real friend. And with this foreign child standing in her doorway… she could only find that smile genuine.

And much to her delight, Tsuna gave a shy nod, looking timidly at the boy by his side. “Un, Th-this is Nicco. I met him at the park. Nicco, this is my Mama.”  
  
Said boy gave a clumsy bow and smiled up at Nana, making her want to coo at the sight. “Nice to meet you Tsuna’s Maman! Tsuna said it was his birthday today and I wanna help celebrate it!” Nicco wrapped an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder pressing their faces together in a clumsy half hug, making Tsuna blush embarrassed. Nana wanted to squeal on the spot at the sight. “May I stay for a while ma’am? I want to give Tsu the best birthday ever!” The little boy gave her another surprise by asking permission.  
  
“Ah how polite~ Oh of course Nicco-kun! It would mean so much for you to be here on Tsuna’s special day. And please, feel free to call me Mama~” she beamed at the auburn haired child. “Now how about you two clean up before you start to play, you’re both covered in dirt-Ah! Tsu-kun is that a scratch on your cheek?”

Tsuna, who was watching the scene between Mama and his friend with a shy smile, blinked as his mother touched his cheek curiously, feeling a faint sting. “Oh… I didn’t even notice.” Strange, he usually would have cried over such a thing. Maybe he was still hyped up from their little adventure? Tsuna shrugged, not questioning it. Maybe he was finally growing up? Haa… one could hope.  
  
Nicco on the other hand was examining it with a serious face. “Hmmm, yes. This will make a really cool battle scar!” Tsuna blanched and Mama giggled at her son’s reaction. “B-battle scar?!”  
  
“Of course! After winning against those dummies at the park!” Nicco grinned, getting all hyper again thinking about it. “Ne, Maman you should have seen it! These mean kids were trying to pick on Tsuna and me, and when I tried to distract them away from Tsuna, they pushed me around, and Tsuna came in and saved me and we scared them off! Tsuna’s like a super hero!” Nicco rambled out their adventure in seemingly one breath, eyes ablaze as he recalled the epic battle. With each word, Tsuna’s face got more and more red, embarrassed at his new friend sang his praises.  
  
“Mou, Nicco!! It didn’t happen like that!” Tsuna tried to protest, but Nicco was too amped up to care.  
  
“Well that’s what it looked like to me! And how else do you explain your battle scar?”  
  
“It’s not a battle scar! I f-fell!”  
  
“Naw~ You tackled that big dude off of me and got it, I remember~” Nicco sang in a teasing manner, booping Tsuna on the nose, making the brunette go crossed for a moment.  
  
Nana watched the two bicker about as Tsuna guided his new found friend to the wash room. Warm pride spread in her chest as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Her amazing little boy found a friend. A friend who seemed to have already had an effect on her Tsu-kun, standing up to those horrid children always picking on him. Defending those he cared about. Oh sure she would play it off as children rough housing, but she knew her Tsu-kun didn’t want her to worry about his bullies.

With one last glance at the two who were now washing up, Nana went back to dining room. With the cake baking, she continued to set up what little birthday decorations she had, happily adding another place set at the table.

 

Meanwhile, Tsuna was in the bathroom sitting on a stool, Nicco hovering about as he volunteer to ‘treat his battle wounds’. Tsuna, still not really use to civil interactions around others his age, humored the auburn haired boy and let him do what he wished. Nicco had already cleaned himself up and was eager to play doctor, and who was he to say no? Usually kids bullied him to tears. But here he was bullied into getting patched up. Honestly it was a nice, not to mention ironic change of pace.

“Ne, Nicco… W-why were you at the park by yourself? You don’t live around here do you?” Tsuna asked as Nicco was concentrating on cleaning the brunette’s face of dirt and muck with a wet cloth, mindful of the scratch on his friend’s face. He had never seen Nicco around Namimori before. Despite never really going outside anymore, even he would have noticed a hyper foreign kid running around.

“Huh? Oh! I was kinda exploring around. The apartment my and Pop’s are staying at was nearby and he said I could explore if I stayed in the area.” Nicco mention absently as he applied disinfectant to the cut, making Tsuna wince, but thankfully not tear up. If he could endure a butt kicking from Yukimura, he could sure as hell endure this! He was eight now!  
  
“Apartment? So you do live here!” Tsuna said with a grin, not feeling the pain anymore as he distracted himself with the fact that Nicco wasn’t just a visiting foreigner.  
  
“Well… yes and no.” Nicco’s brow furrowed as he paused with the cloth in his hand and took a step back. “My Pop’s is… a business man. He’s here to work on some long term contracts with some people. I don’t know a whole lot about it. Stuffy adult things I guess; contracts, hand shaking and such. But he said it was gonna take time. So I might be here for a whole year. That was the longest he said at least.” During his explanation Tsuna had deflated a bit. His first friend wouldn’t be staying in Namimori. Nicco seemed to sense the forlornness and booped Tsuna’s nose, startling the boy out of his moping.  
  
“Hey now! I just got here like a week ago so we have quite a lot of time to play and go on adventures! Let’s not think about tomorrow, let work on today yes? And today is your eighth birthday! We gotta celebrate it! Now hold still and let me put a band aide on that.” Nicco held up a bright orange bandage and carefully stuck it across Tsuna’s cheek. He stepped back to admire his work.  
  
“Woooah! You look so cool! Now I want one!” Nicco fumbled about with the box of bandages and slapped a simple white one on his own cheek. “Yes~ Let’s pretend I got a battle scar too ok?” he laughed and Tsuna shook his head at the other’s antics. “Sure, Nicco. Now let’s go to my room. I-I can show you my other Superbots.”  
  
“EH you have more?!” Nicco looked at Tsuna with big excited eyes. Tsuna gave a hesitant nod, and gestured Nicco to follow him up the stairs.  
  
“W-well, I have some trading cards, and last year Mama got me Superbot Windblade.”  
  
“Windblade?! Oh man he’s one of my favorites right next to Blaster X! The robot crime fighting duo~! Hey hey! We could play up our own show! You can be Blaster X and I could be Windblade!” Nicco rambled already going into another robot tangent. Tsuna giggled. Nicco seemed very easy to please. “Sure~ Wow, you know…I-I never thought I would meet someone who liked Superbots more than me.” Nicco gave Tsuna a dramatic wounded look. “Are you kidding?! When I was five I wanted to grow up to be a robot!”  
Tsuna tripped up the stairs at that, Nicco steadying him as they reached the top. “EH?! Y-you too?! Everyone in school told me I was stupid for thinking that!” Nicco blinked and put on his serious face “Nothing is stupid when it comes to robots.” Tsuna nodded and tried to mimic Nicco’s serious face, looking at each other silently for a few moment before bursting into laughter.

The laughter could be heard all the way from the downstairs kitchen, making Nana pause her icing the cake, a smile gracing her lips. She hadn’t heard Tsuna laugh like that in so long. This had to have been the best birthday present for her son that he’s ever had. That day, her worries eased into nothingness, as she spent the evening with her son and his new best friend.

Not once did she look to the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna and Nicco played robots for the remainder of the afternoon and not once did the brunette feel pressured or scared. Which in a way, was scary in in itself. Was that normal around friends? Was that how it was supposed to be? Nicco was oblivious to Tsuna’s turmoil, currently following the eight year old down the stairs, yammering on about wanting to build his own robot. The foreigner kept their time carefree and super fun. Nicco wasn’t bossy or full of himself. He was simply…Nicco. Hyper and with something to always talk about.

The two had been called down for dinner. As they settled at the table Nicco had announced something Tsuna hadn’t really considered about his new friend.

“So how do you eat with sticks anyways Tsu? Do I stab it? Oh! I hold em together like this!” The boy took one in each hand trying to clump a portion of rice together only for it to fling back in his bowl and partially on his face. Tsuna covered a hand over his face in exasperation and to cover the snicker that wanted to leave his mouth. Mama wasn’t much better, giggling behind her own hand.

“Ah Nicco-kun, have you not tried eating with chopsticks before? I do have some forks if you want that instead?” Tsuna’s Mama offered kindly, ready to stand up and fetch the utensils from the kitchen. Nicco shook his head adamantly, a look of determination on his (rice covered) face.  
  
“No thank you Maman. I just moved here a week ago and Papa said I should start adapting n whatnot. I need to learn how to eat with chopsticks!” The foreigner then proceeded to mimic how Tsuna held his chopsticks and spectacularly fail at picking up his food. Tsuna could only stare in wonder. Even his No-Good self was decent with chopsticks! Maybe it was a foreigner thing?

In the end, Mama had to tape the utensils together so they kept falling out of the boy’s hands, much to his indignation. When he was finally able to put the first piece of Mama’s cooking into his mouth, there was a moment of silence. That was a bit unnerving to Tsuna, who had only heard chatter since he met the boy. Maybe he didn’t like katsu? He was about to ask the other if he was alright when Nicco suddenly stared Mama right in the eye with an awed look.

“I-is…Does all Japanese food taste like this?” the boys eyes seemed to grow bigger as he stuffed his face once more with food mumbling between bites. “It’s so tasty!!!” Tsuna looked on in understanding. “No, Mama just makes the best food ever. She always makes this for me on my birthday. It’s my favorite! Well…actually…I have a lot of favorites only Mama can make…” the brunette trailed off in thought, he really couldn’t just pick one. Nicco seemed to agree with him as he finally came up for air, swallowing another bite. “Tsuna, you lucky punk! I’m so jealous you eat like this every day! Maman, may I please have seconds?” Nana could only blush and giggle at the flattery as she dished up seconds for her adorable son’s new friend, whom she was slowly growing more attached to.

“Haha, you’re too kind Nicco-kun~ You’re such a little charmer” she laughed, watching the boy dig into a second helping of food. Nicco paused, taking a big gulp of water and responded seriously with “I don’t charm! Maman is the best cook! Better than those stuffy cooks at home!” To which he began a rant about how said cooks always tried to make him eat peas. He hated peas, which Tsuna all too readily agreed with.

It did raise some questions though. Was Nicco’s family really rich to have their own cooks? Tsuna wasn’t that dumb. When Nicco said his dad was here for business and contracts… He sounded like a super important guy. Important guys had money right? Not that it mattered to Tsuna. Nicco hadn’t brought it up, so he wouldn’t mention it unless his friend did.

Soon after the vegetable rant, dinner was over and cake was served. Mama and Nicco sang to an embarrassed but very happy Tsuna. It was nice to have a friend sing for him for the first time. Even is Nicco had stumbled over some of the words but he tried his best to sing along, much to Tsuna’s amusement. After the birthday boy had blown out his candles, Nicco was asked how they sang the birthday song in his country. The boy then was all too happy to flashily belt out a happy birthday song, in a language Tsuna didn’t recognize. Surprisingly, Mama did. “Ah! You are from Italy? I recognize some of the words!” That was right… Dad knew Italian. Mama must have picked up a little of it when he was around. Tsuna tried not to think about the man. Instead, as they ate their cake, Tsuna tried to compare the words of the birthday song to Nicco’s version. Together, with a little help from what Mama knew, he learned what several words meant in Italian, without even realizing that he was indeed learning about a new language and wasn’t screwing up like usual!

Nicco offered to teach him more, saying “Not many people speak it around here, it would be like our own secret language!” The boy’s enthusiasm was infectious and Tsuna couldn’t help but agree. If learning from Nicco was anything like tonight, he found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, he actually could learn a new language. Huh, imagine that!

The conversation was then cut short when a chirpy tune started in Nicco’s pocket, making the boy jump. Apologizing to Tsuna and his Mama, he took out a gray cell phone and quickly answered it. Since when did eight year olds get cellphones?! Then again…the ‘rich family’ idea popped back into Tsuna’s head again.

A gruff deep voice emitted from the other line and seemed to be lecturing in Italian to his foreign friend. Nicco simply huffed and replied a few short phrases before hanging up. Sheepishly he looked to Mama and Tsuna, ruffling the back of his head. “Sorry about that. It was Luca. He works for my Pop. He kinda looks after me when my Pop’s busy. He was wondering where I was… gonna pick me up soon.”

“Ah, did you not tell anyone where you were Nicco-kun?” Nana asked as she watched the boy fidget in his seat uncomfortably. “I ah…. May have uhm…forgot to mention anything… I-it wasn’t on purpose! I’m sorry for intruding without my guardian’s permission!” Nicco quieted looking quite upset that he may have possibly disappointed Tsuna’s Mama. Tsuna could understand the feeling though. Disappointing Mama was possibly the worst feeling ever.

Nana sighed and swept the boy’s bangs out of his face, giving him a reassuring smile. “You need to be more responsible Nicco-kun. Your guardian must have been very worried.” Nicco gave a weak smile back and nodded in understanding. “I-I know… Haha I guess I just got too excited making my first friend here that I just sorta forgot~” Nana giggled and cleared the table of plates, Nicco following her example, declaring to Tsuna he now needed to prove himself responsible. Tsuna managed to sneak in helping with the dishes as well, despite Nicco’s and Mama’s protests that he shouldn’t have to because it was his birthday. In the end, they set up a sort of assembly line, with Mama washing, Nicco drying and Tsuna putting the dishes away. Maybe it was the good mood Tsuna was in but he had thankfully not dropped a single dish, much to his relief.

About five minutes later after they finished the dishes, there was a solid knock at the door of the Sawada residence. As Nana went to answer, Tsuna wondered aloud how this Luca guy even knew where Nicco was. He didn’t recall Nicco mentioning an address when Nicco ever so briefly talked on the phone, barely two short phrases in Italian.

“Ah, Pop’s a bit paranoid, so he used some of the tech from our company and put a tracker in my cell phone, so Luca always knows where I am without havin’ to watch my every move.” His friend said this all too casually, making Tsuna confirm his belief about Nicco coming from some big shot family.

Meeting Luca was… scary. His whole body almost took up all of the doorway. He was the very image of what one would call a body guard. Massive in height and built of pure muscle, brown hair buzz cut, face hardened from the years of work, with a defined scar near the upper part of his neck and ear; like someone may have tried and failed to cut his throat. However, all that scary aura disappeared when dealing with Nicco. The face of death itself melted into one of fondness and irritation as he ruffled his charge’s hair. “We may be able to track you, piccolo, but it would be nice if you just called to let me know you made a friend. I was thiiiiis close to having to call your padre and tell him you went off into someone’s house who we didn’t know.” Nicco paled faster than Tsuna had ever seen, but quickly recovered, reaching up on his toes to give the bulky man a light pap on the arm.  
  
“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t! Pops woulda never let me leave the apartment anymore and I’d never get to see Tsuna again!!!” Nicco huffed and mumbled under his breath. “But…I’m sorry. I kinda forgot to tell you where I was gonna go…” Luca chuckled deeply and turned to Nana. “Grazie, for dealing with Nicco. He means well, but when he gets excited, the fuzz ball tends to forget himself.” Nana laughed, while Nicco gave a harder smack to Luca’s arm, exclaiming how he was most definitely not a fuzz ball.

The body guard simply ignored it, probably not even feeling the hit. “I guess it’s safe to assume Nicco has made a friend? This move has been a bit hard on him, leaving his home country… Would it be too much if I asked-“

Nama cut Luca off with a wave of her hand. “He’s a delightful little boy. He’s welcome here any time to play with my Tsu-kun. Ah! If it helps, here I’ll write down the house number for you! So we don’t have a repeat of today haha~” She was all too happy to hand the paper to Luca, who in return gave a thankful smile. With that, Luca guided Nicco to the door of the Sawada residence. Tsuna gave a slight wave, sad to see his new friend go.

He was really starting to get use to the idea of a friend. A real friend…If he was honest…this was his first friend. Was it weird to be so attached after just meeting? Little kids did that all the time but he was older and this was…different. It was like the energy they gave off each other balanced out so perfectly…synchronized or something? Or maybe he was just overthinking it? He was just a kid he met who happened to not be a total jerk and was into the same TV shows as him. But still…something…that voice maybe...something said that with time a bond could grow here. Tsuna could only hope.

But did Nicco feel the same? With such a bouncy and friendly personality, surely it was easy for the Italian to make new friends. He wasn’t sure if the boy would be able to see him during the week. Tsuna had school and Nicco said he was homeschooled. What if during the week Nicco slowly lost interest and didn’t want to see Tsuna again? What if he made new friends while he was away? N-Not that Tsuna dictated who Nicco could be friends with! No way! But the thought of being easily replaced and forgotten… The thought alone had him frowning… Well, until he was given a tackled hug.  
  
During the journey from the living room to the door, Nicco escaped Luca’s hand and sprinted back to Tsuna, giving him a hug big enough to lift him off the ground. Tsuna flailed about, having flashbacks of the death hug Nicco gave him after their battle with the bully trio. “HEIII P-put me down Nicco, I’ll fall!!!” Nicco snickered and set Tsuna back down, feet reaching the safety of the floor. “If ya fell I woulda just picked you back up~ Heheh Sorry not sorry~ I almost forgot to ask, you go to Namimori elementary, si?” Tsuna blinked and nodded at the question as he steadied himself upright again. “Great! I know where that is! I’ll meet you there after school ‘n we can play again! It’s a promise and a Marcelli never goes back on his word!” the foreigner gave a toothy grin, booped Tsuna’s nose, turned heel and followed an exasperated Luca out the door, not before bowing and thanking Nana again for letting him stay for his friend’s birthday.

The door shut, and Mama began to coo and praise Tsuna for making such a cute and polite friend. Tsuna flushed at his mother’s antics, gave her a quick hug thanking her for his birthday party, mumbling a goodnight and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed. Today…Today tired him out. This was probably the most exciting and ridiculously exhausting birthday ever. It was almost unreal, looking back at all the crazy events that happened today. He met a weird kid who loved robots as much as he did who may or may not be part of a super-rich family, got into a fight Yukimura senpai and his goons, then made a friend out of the weird kid (who he was bonding way too quickly with! and yet, Tsuna couldn’t find it in himself to care that much), which then said kid helped celebrate his birthday and even taught him some Italian, then the kid’s scary baby sitter shows up and carts him back home, not before declaring to see Tsuna again.

The brunette yawned tiredly as he finished dressing in his pajamas, climbing into bed. What a day… But He couldn’t find himself to regret any of it. And for once… No-Good Tsuna was looking forward to school. Well, the end of school. Nicco said he would be waiting for him. Vowed on his family name. The hyper boy didn’t seem like the kind to ever go back on his word once he made a decision.  And the insane part was, Tsuna was looking forward to it. Nicco seemed to draw in chaos and adventure. It was never calm but Tsuna found himself enjoying that and the company of his new friend, despite how insane it was. He was genuinely looking forward to tomorrow and really hoped Nicco followed through on his promise. He was truly using that new found trust to believe in the boy.

 But school was the first hurdle. Ugh… and Yukimura!!! Tsuna winced, not thinking about how badly the bully trio would be if they spotted him tomorrow. His hand brushed over his still bandaged cheek in thought. Thankfully, Yukimura and the other two were a year above Tsuna and didn’t have class with him.  He would need to get to class early to avoid running into the trio… and a place to hide at lunch. Hmm. He was good at hiding, he was sure he could survive the day. Yes, he could do this! Plans finalized and alarm clock actually set, Tsuna rested his head against his pillow letting out a contented sigh. The eight year old felt his eyes grow heavy and clouded with sleep, his last conscious thoughts pondering of what kind of mayhem he’d have to deal with tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha~ Things start to get interesting! Here ends the meeting and begins the adventures! Please drop me comments and kudos, I love to know what you're all thinking! Love ya! -TG


	4. Cats and Clouds

 The mayhem was so very real.

 

Here he was, hunkered down at his desk, trying to endure the last twenty minutes of class before school let out.

 

The day started out just like any other. Tsuna got to school, almost late, despite setting his alarm. It was like Tsuna’s body had gone immune to its loud wails. Unfortunately it meant arriving at school around the same time as Yukimura and his thugs. Tsuna pulled some serious ninja skills, taking the long way around the school building to avoid taking the same route as the trio. He fortunately avoided them completely. Unfortunately, he was officially late for class and was laughed at while his teacher game him a stern talking to in front of all his peers. Embarrassing but thankfully not the worst outcome!

Later, tests were returned from last week’s quiz and Tsuna, like usual, had an abysmal score. There was another public lecture in front of the whole class about how he should get a tutor. More laughing, more of Tsuna’s covering his flushed embarrassed face. Again, not the worst thing that could have happened!

Then lunch time came around. Unfortunately Tsuna was caught in the rush of lunch goers in the hall and was spotted by Yukimura. The boy had several band aids on his arms and forehead. Clearly Yukimura’s run in with the local ‘keeper of the peace’ was not so peaceful. And clearly, he blamed Tsuna, eyes alight with revenge as he marched with way to the smaller boy. Tsuna’s feet finally unglued themselves from their spot and he bolted down the hall. All of his usual and yet to be discovered hiding spots were too far away in the direction he was running. That voice Tsuna had started to listen to more whispered upstairs might be safe. So upstairs he went. All the way upstairs. To the roof.

They weren’t really allowed up here, but no one really came up here to check. Not to mention this place was usually territory of…of… OH GOD WHY DID HE COME UP HERE?!

The roof, as a general rule was off limits to anyone who didn’t have a death wish. Tsuna as per usual, was forgetful at the worst of times and was now in a panic to hide from the bullies AND the demon who lived up here. But surprisingly…no one came. Not the trio, nor the demon. Was….was he not here today?

It had only began to happen recently. The demon’s perfect attendance record had faltered a few times, not showing up to school with no reason of absence, a surprise to the whole student body. Many had theories on it. Some believed he was out there ‘disciplining’ other schools. Though others thought his absence was about family matter. Did that scary monster even have family? Tsuna and half the school were still in belief that the defender of the peace just willed himself into existence and God was too terrified to deny him.

No one would ever chance the idea of going up to the monster’s domain. But Tsuna was desperate. He only caught a glimpse of Yukimura that morning and he was beyond angry, covered in band aides, emitting a killer intent at lunch. Yes, Tsuna was desperate enough to chance the roof. And it worked, for now. Tomorrow would be a different story, if Namimori’s ‘keeper of the peace’ returned to school. So Tsuna quietly at his lunch on the roof and for once, he wasn’t looking up every moment for danger.

 

And now here he was, wishing for that agonizingly slow clock hand to move quicker.

Five more minutes to go! Tsuna tried to take a subtle peek out the window. His room had an angled view of the school yard and entrance. So far, he couldn’t see Nicco… B-but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there! He did make a promise after all, and from the time he spent with the auburn haired boy, he didn’t seem like one to back out of a promise! But maybe, he got lost? Oh! Or maybe Nicco’s dad really did keep him home! That would be awful…  
  
Tsuna was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost jumped right out of his chair in fright when the class bell finally went off. The No-Good student quickly packed his belongings, eager to leave school grounds. Mainly to see if Nicco truly made it. Also…if he lingered, Yukimura and his gang might finally get a hold of him! He didn’t need to be in the same room to feel that killer intent from the boy, practically screaming at him all day. With a shudder, Tsuna quickly slinked out of the classroom and down to the main floor, using the crowds of the other students to his advantage as he quickly moved to his locker. Shoes on and backpack over a shoulder, Tsuna quickly made his way out of the school doors and to the gates of the school.

“Oi! No-Good Tsuna!!!” A loud shout emitted from inside the school, a rush of footsteps following. Tsuna squeaked and quickly sprinted the rest of the way to the gate, eyes flashing about for a mess of auburn hair. He couldn’t see Nicco! Could he truly not make it to see him? What was he going to do about Yukimura?! Oh man, he was so gonna get it-

“Yo, Tsu~!” An arm swung over his shoulders, making Tsuna give a trademark screech. A pair of teal mischievous eyes stared right back at him. His body instantly relaxed and Nicco laughed, arm reach to muss up the brunettes hair.

“Where’s the fire? You almost ran right pass me!” Nicco smirked and looked back at the school entrance, Tsuna following his friend’s line of sight. Oh…yup. There they were. Yukimura and his two followers, Ise and Ando, all looked a little worse for wear but most definitely pissed off. Especially seeing Nicco next to him.  
  
“Oho! Seems the idiot foreigner didn’t learn his lesson about hanging around No-Good whelps. You’re gonna pay for yesterday you piece of trash!!” Yukimura declared in front of the school gates, making a few heads turn, curious of what all the commotion was about.

“Eh? What’s Yukimura going on about?”  
  
“Oi who’s the kid hanging around No-Good Tsuna?”

“I heard Yukimura-san got into a fight with some foreign kid, then afterwards Hibari-san showed up!”

“L-Let’s get out of here, I don’t wanna be a part of anything that involves Hibari!!!”

 

Nicco moved his arm away from Tsuna, putting his hands in his pockets, seemingly ignoring all the gossip. He gave Yukimura an odd look with a tilt of the head. “Huuuh? Pay for what? Last I recall, you just made a fool of yourself and caused too much noise. Kinda like what you’re doing now~”  
  
Yukimura blanched and looked around, as if expecting something to leap out of the shadows at any second. Nicco snickered and made a shooing motion with his hand. “Go home Yuki-chan. Best keep your head down for a while, si?” Yukimura twitched at the nickname and took a step forward, fist raised. Tsuna gulped, he wasn’t expecting another fight again!

A shadow suddenly loomed over the group, making the trio of bullies pale and stumble backwards. Pale eyes hardened and locked onto the troublemakers in question, arms folded in an intimidating stance. “I believe my charge is correct. You may want to lay low. In fact, maybe you should keep your interaction with young Tsunayoshi to a bare minimum si?” Luca, bent down to Yukimura’s level, dead eyes locking with the trembling boy. “My charge intends to meet up with Tsunayoshi every day after school, it would probably be in your best interest to avoid them both…else you may be put in an unfortunate situation.”

No one mentioned the wet stain that grew in Yukimura’s pants as he stumbled backwards and fled the school gates, his two goons following right behind them.

Luca blinked and stood up straight. “Ah, maybe I was too harsh…” Nicco busted out laughing, no longer able to hold it, having to lean on Tsuna for support. “Mio dio Luca! You’re wayyy scarier than you realize! They prolly thought you were gonna kill them!” Nicco screwed up his face into a scary expression, trying to copy Luca’s deep voice. “You may be put into an unfortunate situation.” He fell back into his giggle fit, clinging to Tsuna, who began to laugh at Nicco’s rather accurate imitation. Luca, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just meant that’d I’d call their parents for their misbehavior….”

“ **I** know that, but they sure as hell didn’t!”  
  
“Language Niccolo.”  


“Sorry sorry~ Hehehehe” Nicco continued to giggle, trying to regain some semblance of composure, finally moving off of Tsuna. “Haaah oh man that was great… Well! Hopefully that means they’ll stop messing with you Tsuna! I knew bringing Luca with me would be a good idea!”  
  
“You didn’t have a choice, Nicco. I wasn’t going to let you go by yourself.” Luca gave the rambunctious boy a fond glare.  Nicco waved it off and began to walk with Tsuna down the road.  
  
“Yeah yeah~ Anyways! I called your Maman this morning a bit after you left, and asked her if I could walk home with you every day and maybe stay a bit at your place for a few hours after! That is if you’re ok with it?”  
  
Tsuna couldn’t help but grin at the idea of his very first friend visiting all the time and nodded his head. “Y-yeah! Of course-Oh! B-But… I do have homework to do…” he trailed off. Nicco simply gave another infectious grin and patted the messenger bag that was over his own shoulder. “That was actually the rule Maman made! She said I can come over every day but you gotta finish your homework before playin’! Luca usually helps me with my homeschoolin’ so me and him changed my work a bit, so I can do some of my work, while you do yours! That way we can help each other, maybe even get it done quicker!”

“Uwaa, Nicco you really thought a lot about this huh?” Tsuna gave the boy a starry eyed look.  
  
“Of course! And maybe during homework I can teach you a few more Italian words!”  
  
“That’d be nice but… I got to be honest with you now…I-I’m not very good at school. It takes me forever to finish my work. A-ah… S-sometimes I don’t even finish it…” Tsuna admitted softly, not looking at his friend. He didn’t even tell his Mama that; he hated lying to her but somedays he felt like he was just staring at a wall! None of the work made sense and he felt so lost!  
  
“Hey, that’s fine Tsuna! I’m not good at certain subjects either! I realllly don’t like history! Too boring! Who cares if I mix up dates ‘bout when some old wars happen anyways?!” Luca facepalmed as Nicco began to rant.

“And I still have some trouble with writing my Japanese… But I bet you can help me with that! And I can help you in other subjects! Heck Luca is a great tutor! He can help for sure!” Nicco looked up to his scary babysitter expectantly, who simply sighed and ruffled the boy’s hair.  
  
“Don’t fret Tsunayoshi. If I can get this little ball of energy to sit down and get high scores, then I can no doubt help you too. It’s not about being smart or dumb. Some people just learn differently than others. We will just have to find out what works best for you.” Nicco nodded in agreement.  


“Yeah! Take me for example! I apparently think things through as problems and solutions! That’s why Luca thinks I’m so good at math n science! We tried to apply that to other subjects and suddenly boom! It started to click a lot easier for me. I think…. You’re more of a hands on learner! Like when we showed you a few Italian words! I bet you fall right asleep looking at books too long huh?” Tsuna nodded, surprised that the boy could be so observant with the little time they were together. “Y-yeah! The words just kinda…blur together and just don’t really form anything after a while, and I get sleepy…”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with that Tsuna, we will find a way for you yet. I promise! And a Marcelli never goes back on his word!”  


A little ball of hope grew in Tsuna’s chest at those words. Could he really get better scores? Could there be a day when he could proudly show his Mama a test with a perfect 100 on it? Nicco…Nicco made everything sound possible, like there were no limits to his own abilities, lifted his confidence like how wind lifted a kite. He couldn’t help but believe in him.

“By the way Tsuna…” the foreign boy broke the silence about halfway to the Sawada residence.

“Yes Nicco?”  
  
“Whose Hibari?”

“HIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Tsuna just about jumped five feet in the air as soon as that last syllable rolled off Nicco’s tongue. “WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME?!”  
  
Nicco raised an eyebrow. “Hah what’s with that reaction? That jump was impressive! Anyways I heard some of your classmates in passing about that guy being the reason for the idiot trio looking a lot worse than how we left em. Is Hibari that ‘keeper of the peace’ guy?”  
  
Tsuna gulped and gave a shaky nod. “H-He’s a monster Nicco! Hibari-san doesn’t like people breaking the rules… even tiny things like dropping a gum wrapper. Anyone who disturbs the peace gets hurt.”

Nicco blinked, taking in Tsuna’s every word. “Huh… Sounds like Uncle Vinny. Luca doesn’t that sound like Uncle Vin?” he nudged the body guard who simply rolled his eyes.  


“Ugh…Don’t mention that man in my presence. He’s such a pain to work with.” Nicco giggled at Luca and looked back to a very confused Tsuna.

  
“Uncle Vinny is kinda like an ‘enforcer’ in the family company. Keeps the side branches in line when he goes to inspect them. But he kinda gets waaayyy too into his job and gets a lil extreme. Plus in my opinion, he’s a total stick in the mud. He thinks robots are a waste of time and…what was it he said??? Oh yeah” he screwed up his face and imitated a dull monotone voice. “ ‘They provide no use to the betterment of society’. Sheesh what a downer.” Nicco snickered and wrapped an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder.  
  
“But this Hibari guy is still a kid like you and me si? It’s not too late to save him before he turns into my boring uncle! In fact, I’d say it’s our duty to make this ‘keeper of the peace’ live a little.” With each word, Tsuna’s face had gotten paler and paler.  
  
“P-Please tell me you’re j-joking Nicco… He’s…H-He’s…He’s a demon! He’d beat us up for good!!! There won’t be enough of us for a funeral!”  
  
Nicco snorted at Tsuna’s dramatics and booped him on the nose. “How do you know? Have you ever talked to the guy?” Tsuna gave a quick shake of the head. “Well what if he acts like that cuz he’s lonely? Or he’s just a bit different and has a hard time makin’ friends? We don’t know his life and I bet no one has ever tried to understand it either. I’m not sayin’ we should go and find the guy now. I’m just sayin’ next time you see him, give him a friendly hello and ask if he wants to hang out. Worst thing he can say is no and walk away. It’s not like you ‘disturbed the peace’ doing that.”  
  
The brunette sighed and gave up on trying to debate Nicco’s begrudgingly sound logic in the matter. The other boy just didn’t get it. He’d have to meet Hibari-san himself to truly understand he was asking for the impossible here. Though… Nicco did bring up some interesting points. Could someone like Hibari-san get lonely? Having people scared of you all the time had to get lonesome surely? Oh well, these were thoughts for another time…a very far away and vague other time.   

For now, the two boys and ‘nanny’ had reached the Sawada residence, taking off their shoes at the door, all the while being welcomed home by a cheery Nana.

“How was your day at school Tsu-kun?” His Mama asked as she laid snacks down at the dining table while the boys set up their homework. It’d be easier to work down here than in Tsuna’s room, especially with Luca now getting involved at a tutor of sorts.  
  
“A-Ah, it was good Mama. Nicco kinda surprised me at the gate.”  
  
Nicco rolled his eyes and grabbed a mini sandwich from the plate of snacks. “You knew I was coming to see you silly. But it was fun to see that trio of dummies just about pee themselves at the sight of Luca.” The auburn haired boy snickered. “Actually… I think Yuki-chan may have…” Tsuna had the unfortunate of just then taking a drink of his juice and just about snorted it through his nose. Nicco kept on giggling as he patted Tsuna on the back to ease his coughing fit.  
  
“Hehe~ Better Tsu? Righto! Let’s get to it! The faster we finish, the faster we can go outside and make Luca worry!” If Nicco could feel Luca’s annoyed glare from the sofa, he didn’t say anything. He simply laid out his homework ad compared it to Tsuna’s.  
  
“Hmmmm. Our science is similar so we can help each other here! My math is harder but that’s cuz im taking more advanced lessons from Luca, but I can still help with yours! I don’t have normal literature like you. I’m working on my Japanese writing instead, so maybe you and Maman can help me there?” The two boys sat side by side comparing work as they devised a way to conquer the great evil known as homework.

In the end…it took about three hours. Luca had expected it, with it being the duo’s first time working together. Within those hours, the boy’s figured out their own weaknesses and abilities to help each other. What took the longest though was Tsuna’s math. Like Nicco had mentioned, it seemed they needed to find a new perspective for Tsuna to understand math. He was very much a visual learner and once Luca and Nicco found a solution for Tsuna to try, things really started to make ground. It was still hard, but Tsuna found the more he applied the ideas Luca and Nicco showed him, the more he found himself understanding the material better. It was like wiping the fog off a window. Now that he could visualize it, he found things so much more interesting. He felt so much more curious about this new outlook on subjects that he once dreaded.

 

The sun was unfortunately very close to setting by the time they finished their schoolwork, so the duo found themselves only being able to go out for about an hour. Luca was trusting them to come back on time, else he would track Nicco down through his phone.  
  
“Not much we can do in an hour huh…” Tsuna mumbled as he looked around. They could walk to the corner store…maybe buy a new pack of cards? Or go to the park? But then again…Tsuna had his fill of the park for a quite a while.  
  
“Nah~ We can find all sorts of things to do in an hour! All we gotta do is walk!” And walk they did, talking about this and that, anything that came to mind. As the duo walked, they found the streets peaceful as several minutes passed. Then several more… then several more.  
  
“….It’s almost time to go back home. Mama will have dinner.”  
  
Nicco gave a groan of frustration and ruffled his hair “Aaaaaugh! It’s too quiet out here! So boring! Man… we didn’t even get to do anything cool!” the boy looked to Tsuna gloomily. “Sorry Tsu. Homework and a walk don’t really count for a fun time huh?”

Tsuna reassured the sulky Italian with a pat on the back. “I still had fun Nicco. I can’t remember the last time I talked to someone so much. AND you helped me with math. On purpose!” he snickered, which made Nicco grin.

“Well what can I say? I’m a delight to be arou-“  
  
He was cut off by the sudden jolting sound of a yowling screech and powerful barking. It was coming down a narrow alley between two buildings in front of the boys. The sounds got louder and louder, until a sharp yelp resounded out of the alley and all was quiet. Tsuna gave his high pitched scream as two giant stray dogs bolted out of the alley half limping, half running off down the street.  
  
“Jeez… what could that been about?” Nicco made to move to look into the alley, having no thoughts that this could possibly be dangerous. Tsuna tried to hold the boy back, gripping onto his jacket.

“H-hang Nicco! Something beat those d-dogs up! It could still be in there and get you!”  As if on cue, as soon as Nicco pulled a clinging Tsuna with him into the alley, they heard a low guttural growl echoing down the dark alley.  Nicco frowned. Tsuna whimpered.

 

“Oh no…”  
  
“Wh-what is it Nicco!?” Tsuna eyed the boy who kneeled down between two trash bins and a pile of cardboard. The monster growled again, louder, as Nicco held out his hand slowly.  
  
“It’s hurt…Hey now, It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you” Nicco began to sweetly coax the monster between the trash. The growling softened as Nicco continued to talk to it, and Tsuna, despite his fears, was curious and moved a bit closer.

What he saw made him gasp in shock. A fluffy white cat had itself pinned up against the wall ears flat, glaring at Nicco’s hand. The animals fur was matted with dirt and blood, and it looked like something had tried to take a bite out of his back leg which is was still vainly trying to use to stand.  
  
“Hey now, don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself more…” Nicco kept trying to call softly to the cat, but it’s glare did not lessen. “I just wanna help you. It’s not fair, getting ganged up on by those awful dogs huh? But you kicked their butts, I saw. They had some pretty big wounds on their bodies! You practically bit them to death! You made them regret messin’ with you! Haha such a fierce gatto you are!” As if the cat knew Nicco was singing its praises, the glare lessened and turned a bit smug. Cautiously, the animal craned its neck to sniff the foreigner’s hand. Tsuna tensed, fearing for his friend, but the cat seemed to like what it smelt and bunted it’s head against the boy’s hand.  
  
“See? I’m harmless! I just wanna help a pretty kitty like you si? Brush out all that gunk and patch up your leg so you can go back to kicking dog butt.” Nicco gingerly reached a finger out to scratch the cat under the chin. That had done it. The cat practically turned into goo and leaned heavily into his hand, a loud rumbly purr emanating from its chest.

“Aw you’re just a big sweet heart huh? Fierce, but sweet~ Oi Tsuna, c’mere and pet em! Pay your respects to the fierce warrior!” Nicco grabbed Tsuna’s hand and pulled him over, making the brunette squeak in fear. “Hey, don’t worry Tsu! Most animals you meet are more scared of you than you are of them! You don’t wanna hurt our new fluffy friend si?” Tsuna shook his head adamantly.  
  
“Then they will be able to sense that you mean no harm when they sniff you! It’s an act of trust, you know? Now go on! Pay your respects!” Nicco nudged Tsuna a bit forward, catching the cat’s attention. It’s ears pulled back a little at the boy’s appearance but did not growl. Shivering, Tsuna gathered up what little courage he had and slowly lifted his trembling hand to the scary cat.  
  
Said cat looked at the hand, then to Tsuna, then back at the hand. Slowly the feline craned its neck giving Tsuna’s fingers a few cautious sniffs. The cat nudged the boys fingers, demanding to be pet. Tsuna blinked in surprise and carefully gave the cat a scratch behind the ear, making the fluff ball purr in delight. Nicco grinned and patted Tsuna on the back. “See! You’ll be best friends before ya know it! Now you keep ‘em busy. I’m gonna see if I can find a small box or something.” The boy wandered off further down the alley. Tsuna kept petting the now calmed kitty, giggling at how the creature leaned into his hand demanding more love and adoration after its intense battle.

Nicco only took a few minutes and had returned with a beat up plastic crate padded with old cloths at the bottom of the box. He set it next to the animal gently and looked to Tsuna with an awkward smile. “Well…I made them a nice lil bed so we can carry em easily to your house. Luca knows how to patch up animals pretty well. But ah… I didn’t think this far ahead. Got any ideas to convince a scared kitty to go in a crate and let us carry em away?”  
  
Tsuna frowned in thought and looked back at the cat, who was now cautiously sniffing the new object with interest. He gathered his courage once more. “I’m…gonna try s-something dumb.” He announced and brought his hand out to the cat again, Nicco watching on in interest.  
  
“H-hey kitty.” Tsuna called to the cat, who jerked back to look at the smaller human that smelled like fear. The boy gave the cat more pets and the feline began to purr once more. “You been giving us a lot of trust… C-can you trust me a bit more please? I just wanna help you..” as he spoke he gently moved one of his hands from the side of the cats head and down to its side, mindful of any injuries. The cat paused in its purring but thankfully did not seem hostile yet.

 

 “I-I’m gonna pick you up and put you in the box ok? We’re gonna carry you to my house and get you patched up and I’m sure mama will give you some fish. Y-you like fish yes??” he continue to talk, nervous but trying to project a calming tone in his voice as he gently picked the cat up and place it in the crate as quickly as possible without jostling the poor creatures injuries. It was all over in seconds, before the cat could react, not that it seemed to care. The feline just seemed to blink, look around at its new enclosed space, before noticing that the cloths in the box were somewhat comfortable. It lay down as best it could on its lesser injured side and seemed to finally give in to it’s exhaustion from the previous ordeals.

Tsuna let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He survived.

Nicco couldn’t stop grinning and ruffled his friend’s hair. “Tsuuunaaa~ Look at you, acting all cool! You’re like a beast tamer! That cat was so chill with you! I wouldn’t have been able to pull that off. It was still pretty cautious with me.” Tsuna looked down, blushing at the praise. He eyed the cat not snoozing in the crate and gave a fond smile. Cats weren’t so scary after all…  
  
“H-Heh I think they just knew what a wimp I am, I’m no threat.” Tsuna mumbled as he stood up and grabbed the crate by the side handles. It was a little heavy, but taking turns, the two could easily take their furry patient back to Tsuna’s house in no time.

“Psh~ Give yourself some credit Tsu. You got the potential to do so much, it’s just you that holds you back. My Pops told me that once. True words, mio amico.” Nicco lead the way out of the alley, Tsuna trailing behind with their precious cargo. The Italian pulled out his flip phone, speed dialing the Sawada residence. Surprisingly (or not) Luca had picked up.  
  
“Heyyyy Luca~…Yeah, I know the hours almost up. That’s what I was gonna talk to you abou-.. No no, give us some credit! Sheesh, We are not lost OR in trouble. We may just be a few minutes late past curfew…” Nicco pulled the phone away for a moment, making a face at it. Tsuna could hear Luca’s loud voice from where he was behind Nicco and he let out a snicker.  
  
“Sheesh, listen! We gotta good reason! We found this poor cat and it was hurt…yeah, some dogs. They ran off though, our furry friend here can pack a punch!... Yeeees, we’re fine, the dogs were gone when we checked it out. We’re carrying it back to Tsuna’s house…Why?! Cuz you helped patch up Auntie Mia’s corgis once! The poor thing only has some minor scratches thankfully but its leg…yeah it might need to be set or something. Pleeeease Luca? C’mon, once you see it you won’t be able to refuse!...Yay!!! I promise I’ll behave the rest of the week! Or at least tomorrow!!! See you soon~”

Nicco closed his phone and turned back to give Tsuna a triumphant grin. “Luca’s a big softies for animals~ He’s gonna help us out. Now hand over our friend, it’s my turn to carry!”  
  
The rest of their walk maybe lasted half an hour, taking turns carrying their charge. By the time they reached the Sawada residence, the stars had just begun to greet the sky. And a very impatient Luca was waiting at the door, tapping his foot like a fretful mother hen. The muscle nanny gave a deep sigh holding out his hands to take the crate. “Pass it over, go inside and get washed up for dinner.”  
  
Tsuna who was currently carrying the box gently handed it over. “T-The cats still really sleepy, didn’t move much when we walked…W-will they be alright?”  
  
Luca looked down at the ball of fluff in the crate, eyes softening just a fraction. “It’ll be fine, Tsunayoshi, I promise. Now go make sure Niccolo actually washes his hands.” Nicco gave a mock cry of outrage as Tsuna laughed and dragged the boy inside the house.

Everything was calm the rest of the night. Nana had interrogated the boys, and fretted over the idea of stray dogs roaming the quiet streets of Namimori. Luca had started to treat the cat…whom they found was a tough lil girl. He stayed in the bathroom most of the night cleaning her fur and fixing up her leg. After dinner the question came down to where the cat would go now.

Nicco had immediately volunteered but Luca had to shut him down, reminding the boy that the apartment they were staying at was not pet friendly. That left it up to Tsuna, who had also begun to really warm up to the cat. The timid boy put on his best face, big eyes and pout asking Mama if they could keep the kitty here until she was at least able to walk alright on her own.

It didn’t take much for her to accept. Before, they never gotten a pet because Tsuna was terrified of dogs. And Iemistu hated cats. Nana had made her decision rather quickly at that thought. The man was never around anymore, his last physical visit being years ago. So naturally he had no opinion on a temporary house guest of the feline persuasion.

Tsuna was ecstatic and spent the rest of the evening watching their new friend sleep in a much warmer bed of fresh blankets in his room. They set up water and food nearby when she woke up. They even make a makeshift litter box filled with shredded paper until Mama had time tomorrow to get a few supplies. All in all, the duo had once again had a very interesting day.

“Ugggh Luca says I gotta go, it’s gettin’ late or whatever” Nicco ruffled his hair up grumpily as he returned back to Tsuna’s room. Tsuna, had yet to move away from the cat’s bed, watching her sleep contently. Turning to Nicco, the brunette gave the boy a reassuring smile.  
  
“But I’ll see you tomorrow right? And she’ll be awake by then too, that’s what Luca-san said.”

Nicco nodded, grabbing his messenger bag from the boy’s room, throwing it over a shoulder. “Mhm! And now that we got an idea on each other’s homework, it won’t take as long as today. Which means more time to see how many gray hairs I can give Luca~”

Tsuna held back a laugh and waved his friend goodnight.

 

* * *

 

 

And was surprisingly how the rest of the week went by much to Tsuna’s disbelief. A whole week and he still had a friend! A real friend! Every day he would go to school, deal with the insults and remarks, hide from bullies, and wait out the day. There was only one day where he thought he almost died. Hibari had returned to school on Wednesday and Tsuna had only discovered this when he was eating lunch on the roof which had become his safe haven.

Someone opened the door to the roof, and from Tsuna’s hiding spot he saw the fearsome grade-schooler, closer than he ever wished to be. And the boy seemed to immediately know when Tsuna was there, as if he could sense another presence. But the demon looked… exhausted, which was definitely not like him, he never showed any emotion. Instead of looking for Tsuna to beat into a pulp, the  boy walked over to the railing of the roof and looked out into the distance .  
  
“Leave.”  
  
That was all Hibari had to say and Tsuna was sprinting back through the door and downstairs, looking for a new hiding place. He told Nicco later that day that he encountered Hibari and lived, something not many could brag about. However this just supported Nicco’s obsession with wanting to befriend the monster child, saying that the monster kid was obviously nicer than people let on.  
  
Speaking of Nicco, he had stayed true to his word and waited for Tsuna every day after school to walk home with him, Luca in tow, the bald scarred man scaring off any attempts at bullying from Yukimura. They would walk to Tsuna’s house and start on homework. And again, like Nicco said, they were finishing work faster. The brunette still had some difficulties with certain subjects, but Luca and Nicco were patient and happy to help. Nana was overjoyed watching her little boy who was always so shy and nervous, asking questions and having fun while learning. By far, Tsuna’s favorite thing was learning Italian from the two foreigners. He could actually introduce himself and tell someone goodbye now, his accent pretty awful but Nicco promised to help him with it if Tsuna promised to help him with his Japanese.

  
After school work was completed, the two would run upstairs and greet their furry friend. He was healing amazingly well, limping around but walking. A day later she was able to use the stairs. She was still a bit grumpy and would only let the boys pet her when it was on her terms. But she was definitely a lap cat, who particularly enjoyed loafing around on Luca’s legs while he read the paper. However, with her healing so well, that meant she would soon be allowed to leave the house and return from wherever she came from.

 

And that day unfortunately happened that Sunday afternoon. The fierce warrior’s limp was gone and Luca had announced that she was perfectly healthy once more. No amount of begging from Nicco or Tsuna would allow them to keep the animal. Nana almost caved but Luca held firm.  
  
“Niccolo, this could be somebodies pet that may have gotten loose. They’re probably worried sick about her. We need to let her go back to her home. You two understand?”

 

Nicco sighed and nodded, Tsuna reluctantly doing the same. “Y-Yes Luca san, we understand. But… what if she lives on the street all by herself? What if she gets hurt by another d-dog?”  
  
Luca smiled and ruffed the brunettes hair. “How about a compromise? If she wanders back here on her own, we’ll consider she may not have a home and maybe make her a little bed in the yard. But if she has a home already you need to let her go, ok?”  
  
Tsuna nodded and went to pick up the plastic crate the white cat was sleeping in, she has grown fond of the thing and began to make it her bed. The feline cracked an eye open as she felt the crate move but simply huffed and went back to sleep. Luca opened the door for them and soon the two kids were walking down the street with a crate full of cat.  
  
“Where are we gonna take her Nicco?”  
  
The auburn haired boy shrugged, kicked a pebble on the street as he thought. “Um… I guess we can start where we found here?” Tsuna tensed at the thought and readjusted his hold on the crate.  
  
“B-But there were dogs there before!”  
  
“We don’t have to go in the alley, just close by. Maybe she’ll recognize her surroundings and go home. We can follow her too, to make sure she goes home safely.”  
  
“But we’re only supposed to let her go. What if her house is far away?”  
  
“All the more reason to make sure she gets home safely Tsu~”  
  
As usual, Nicco’s logic made a reasonable amount of sense. So the brunette went with his friend’s plan and walked back to the alley, occasionally switching off holding the crate when the other got tired. It didn’t take too long to find the creepy alley. There was no barking or dogs of any kind in the area but it still gave Tsuna the creeps.  
  
The white cat was rudely awakened by the insistent poking if Nicco. She gave the boy’s finger a swat, growing before she paused, taking in her surroundings. She clearly knew this place. The two boys watched as the cat hopped out of the crate and sniffed about for danger. Not sensing anything, she looked back at Tsuna and Nicco, meowed and trotted down the alley.  
  
Nicco grinned while Tsuna tried to back away from the dark alley. The foreigner grabbed his hand before he could do so and lead him into the narrow path. “Oh c’mon Tsu! I’m here to protect you and so is our fierce feline friend, leading the way! It’ll be fun!”  
 

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and let Nicco pull him along following the white cat who was building some distance between them. Nicco tried to pick up the speed, catching up to their feline guide. They were taken out to the other side of the alley and down the street, weaving between a few houses. Slowly the buildings seemed to get bigger with lots of yards.  
  
“Wooow~ I think our princess lives in a castle! These are pretty fancy!” Tsuna could help but agree with Nicco’s observation. He had never really explored this area of Namimori before. It was full of big old properties, usually owned by wealthy businessmen or families that lived in the town for generations.  
  
Tsuna gasped as he saw their furry friend enter between the bars of a gated yard to a big, old tradition house. “There she is Nicco! She lives there!”  
  
Nicco grinned and ran up to the gate and peaked through the bars. “Wooooah! Tsuna! This place has a big fancy garden with one of those koi ponds! Oooh lots of flowers and trees too!” The brunette hesitantly looked through the gate as well, seeing the beautiful garden beyond the stone walls. The trees were in bloom and the cherry blossoms were falling prettily onto the grass. The boy’s feline companion had plopped herself right on what must be her favorite sunny rock and was rolling around contently, clearly enjoying being back in her territory.

 

Tsuna sighed and looked over to Nicco, wanting to tell him that their job here was done and it was time they went home. But, Nicco was not there. Tsuna looked around in confusion. The gate was open…the gate…was open…  
  
“HIEEEE NICCO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

The foreigner gave Tsuna a funny look and gestured for him to follow. “To tell the owners that their cat has been returned silly! They should know!”  
  
“This is private property Nicco! They could get mad!” Tsuna fidgeted, fighting with himself internally before giving in and rushing past the gates to follow his oblivious friend. “Really Nicco, we could get into a lot of trouble!”  
  
By now the resident cat was done lounging on her rock throne and trotted over to the two boys who were making quite a racket. She meowed and circled through Nicco’s legs. The Italian grinned and leaned down to scratch her behind the ears. “It’ll be fine Tsuna. If they get mad, we just explain ourselves to them-“

  
“Start explaining now.”  
  
Nicco was cut off by a new voice from behind them. The cat chirped at the new arrival and sprinted over to the stranger, rubbing against his legs purring.  Tsuna looked over at the figure standing at the open gate and let out his typical trademark scream. Nicco looked confusedly to Tsuna and the kid now holding the purring white cat, giving them a deathly glare.  
  
“Tsuna, who’s the kid? You know him?”  
  
Tsuna shuddered and shakily pointed at the boy and his cat. “Th-That’s H-H-Hibari! We’re gonna die Nicco!!!”  
  
Hibari continue to glare at the brunette and his friend while scratching the car behind the ear. “Were you the herbivores that stole Princess Mochi?  I’ll end you… ”

Tsuna’s screams could be heard echoing throughout the whole neighborhood, followed by Nicco’s hysterical laughing. Unknowingly to the brunette’s perpetual horror and shock, this would not be the last day of Tsuna’s short life. This would be the day he befriended the notorious Hibari Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho! Enter Hibari and...Princess Mochi? Next chapter I'm hoping to get up before I go to AX. I'm not gonna lie, it's probably going to be a bit shorter compared to this 7K beast. I also have my sisters fashion show and graduation too, regardless i'll be stressed and busy but i'll try my best to get out a new chapter soon! Please Comment and kudos, I'd love to hear what you guys think! <3 -TG


	5. Cloudier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to tame a Hiabri. Funnys and Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhHHHHHHH I'm so sorry for the long ass hiatus! More info about it at the bottom. Enjoy!

By the time Tsuna’s screaming lowered into a pathetic whimper, he was mildly wondering why on earth he hadn’t been killed just yet. Nicco was recovering from his giggle fit and was in front of Tsuna, seemingly ready to solve any misunderstandings before Tsuna got the blame.  
  
“P-Princess Mochi huh?” Nicco tried to hold in a snicker, especially when both owner and cat seemed to glare at the Italian at the silent insult. “S-Sorry sorry! It’s just, I can’t believe this fierce little warrior has such a cute name~” Her royal highness sniffed but seemed to let it go, and went back to enjoying being held by her reunited master. Hibari however, was not taking his eyes off of the stranger and the weak herbivore. They had something to do with Mochi’s disappearance, he just knew it!  
  
“I won’t say it again. Explain. Now.”  
  
Nicco sighed and took a few steps forward. Tsuna didn’t like the idea of his friend moving even closer to the demon of Namimori High, but didn’t want to be out in the open either. So he grasped the back of Nicco’s jacket nervously, and followed behind, warily peeking over the boy’s shoulder.  
  
“Ok for starters. We didn’t kidnap, uh… ‘catnap’? Your cat. We found her when she was hurt.”  
  
Hibari’s eyes narrowed and glanced down at the purring cat in his arms. Who would dare hurt his Mochi? And how? She never got hurt, someone must have cornered her!  
  
“How?”  
  
“Oh, well me and Tsu heard this barking racket when we were passing by. Two dogs raced outa the alley, lookin’ pretty beat up! We checked the alley and found the fierce lil warrior. She was really tired and her leg was messed up and she couldn’t walk right. But I think she knew we didn’t wanna hurt her. She even let Tsuna pick her up and put her in the box we took to take her home!”  
  
Tsuna tried not to scream as Hibari’s eyes locked onto him; he cowered further behind Nicco’s back.  
  
“You.”  
  
“Y-Yes?!”  
  
“You were on my roof...”  
  
“I-I’m sorry! I-It won’t happen again! You weren’t there for a few days and I-I sort of… starting going up there.”  
  
Hibari scowled but let the slight pass. “I was…absent because… I went looking for her. She comes and goes, but her food dish by my door is always empty so I know she’s been by. But… The past few days it stayed full, and...”  
  
Nicco made a sound of understanding and grinned. “You were worried for her right?” Hibari gave him a death glare, the tips of his ears pinking ever so slightly. The look that had always instilled fear in others just seemed to not phase Nicco in the slightest. He just smiled and walked close to Hibari, much to Tsuna’s growing anxiety, keeping latched onto Nicco.  
  
“Naw I get it. She’s a sweet thing. Fierce, but sweet. Luca, my caretaker helped patch her up, and she was at Tsuna’s for bedrest for a good week. She ate her meals and slept looots. When she was healed up, me and Tsu took her to the place we found her; thought she might find her way home. We followed her back, so we could explain to the owners what happened. And well, here we are~ Nice to meet you by the way! I’m Niccolo Marcelli. Or is it Marcelli Niccolo in Japanese? Ah whatever! You can call me Nicco!”  
  
The foreigner reached over to give Mochi a scratch behind her ears, getting her to purr a bit louder. Hibari refrained from inflicting harm on the clueless boy who was intruding on his personal bubble. This boy… had a no self-preservation. Or maybe he was so stupid, he didn’t listen to his instincts to cower and run from obvious threats to his life. Nicco grinned at Hibari, and in that moment he realized this idiot knew what he was capable of, but just didn’t seem to care. Truly a suicidal kind of idiot. But still…he and the herbivore helped his precious Mochi, and for that… they could be forgiven…just this once.

“Hn… It would be stupid to chase after some mongrels… You said Mochi injured them?”  
  
“Mhm~ Looked a lot worse than her. She’s got quite a bite. What was it I said? She could bitten em to death! Small fluffy but fierce! Kinda like you Tsuna~” Tsuna actually let out a nervous giggle at that statement. The idea of him ever being anything like Mochi, in fighting skill and fur, was ridiculous. Meanwhile Hibari was eyeing Mochi with a smirk, petting her head like an evil villain. Biting something to death? What an interesting turn of phrase~

“Good. Now leave. I have work to do. And I must see that Princess Mochi has a good meal now that she’s officially home.”  
  
Tsuna sighed in relief, feeling blessed by whatever god there was that he was to be spared from Hibari’s wrath. He removed his hands from Nicco’s jacket and tugged on the boy’s sleeve to move back to the gates. However, the Italian didn’t budge. Instead, he was watching Hibari cuddle the cat to his chest and carry her further into the garden.  
  
“Oi! Can we come visit? To see Mochi!”

Hibari paused, but didn’t look back. He hummed in response and continued to walk away.

Nicco grinned. Tsuna looked ready to faint.  
  
“Well he didn’t say no~!”  
  
“N-Nicco… Why would we ever want to come back here?! He’ll kill us!”

“Pffft, no he won’t! He was worried over a cat named Princess Mochi! He has a heart Tsu, he just doesn’t show it to a lot of people. In fact, I think we can say we’re probably the first people who know this about him!” Tsuna face palmed and followed Nicco as he finally began to leave the Hibari residence. It was useless to point out to the Italian that Hibari may just kill them off because they knew one of his secrets.

But funnily enough, that familiar soothing warmth began to whisper again. ‘Trust Nicco’ it said. ‘Not everything is as it seems’.  Ugh. He had no idea yet what this weird feeling was and where it came from, but it was right about Nicco. The brunette guessed he could trust it to be right about Hibari as well… Maybe. If anything he’d at least trust Nicco. He remembered what the other said at the park, how he had a similar feeling that urged him to go talk to Tsuna. Perhaps….maybe Nicco was listening to his own warm feeling?

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was like none of it had ever happened. Tsuna woke up, well, his mother prodded him awake, ate breakfast, and began his walk to school. Nothing was different on the journey there, the early morning streets quiet and peaceful. It was only entering the gates of Namimori elementary that things began to distort the rules of nature in Sawada Tsunayoshi’s life.

Grass is green. Sky is blue. Birds fly. Fish swim. Cars use gas. Adults go to work. Robots are cool. And Hibari Kyoya is a demon.

The brunette entered the school gates and quite literally bumped into Hibari Kyoya, who seemed to be lying in wait for tardy students. Tsuna squeaked and stammered out many apologies, and Hibari Kyoya just kept on staring. It felt like he was being judged for his very soul with such a look. And within those few seconds…it was over. The demon looked away and began to walk to the school building. What… just happened?  
  
“Get to class little herbivore.”

Tsuna jumped at being addressed and quickly scampered off to class, rushing past Hibari, forced into a power walk at the dead panned “No running little herbivore.” What a disturbing start of the day. And it only got weirder by lunch.

Yukimura was giving him death glares again. The kid must have thought the inside of the school grounds would be fair territory to still beat on Tsuna, with no Nicco or Luca in sight. Honestly was it really that entertaining to torment him?! He whimpered pitifully as he wandered about the halls clutching his bento and looking for a place to eat.  
  
And for a second time that day as he turned a corner, he bumped into Hibari Kyoya. With a trademark scream Tsuna fumbled to take a few steps back. But it was too late. A firm grip was place on his wrist. He was dead. So very dead! Was Hibari taking him to dig his own grave before ending his life?! Why was he forcing him upstairs?! Was he going to push him off a roof?! The brunette simply whimpered and accepted his life as forfeit, letting the demon of Namimori drag him up the stairs.  
  
A creek of the door, the sun blinding Tsuna’s eyes for a moment, and they were on the roof. And Hibari let go of his wrist. Tsuna blinked in confusion, watching the other boy walk off to a shaded spot of wall by the door and sit down.

He stared.

Hibari sighed.  
  
“Sit.”  
  
Tsuna squeaked and stumbled over to the wall, sitting down several feet away from his… captor? Rescuer? He still wasn’t sure.  
  
“Eat herbivore.”

 

Tsuna jumped again and fumbled with his bento, looking down at his meal. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten his whole lunch without having to give away most of it to his bullies. He glanced at Hibari every few seconds as he took a few bites. No reaction, not even a glance in his direction. Tsuna wasn’t about to question it. He quickly devoured his meal, not leaving a single grain of rice.

He sighed contently, stomach full for once and surprisingly unhurt this lunchtime. He glanced shyly over at the dark haired boy several feet away who was still looking out in the distance beyond the school roof. Tsuna gulped, gathering his courage and reassurance from the warm feeling flaring up again.  
  
“Th-…Thank you Hibari san…”  
  
A silence, the world seemed to still. Hibari’s eyes barely looked over his shoulder at Tsuna, then returning to the horizon.  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Tsuna blinked at the response, feeling as if he passed some weird test. He wasn’t beat up! And he even talked to Hibari! Nicco wouldn’t believe this! Well, he probably would, the crazy foreigner. But he’d be proud of him, Tsuna was sure of it!  
  
“Why do you let them steal from you herbivore?”  
  
Tsuna squeaked, completely startled that Hibari was talking to him back, and asking such a question at that. He gulped and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve, looking away as he thought of what to say.  
  
“Ah… Well i-if I don’t, they’ll beat me up.”  
  
Hibari turned his head and looked at him this time, face void of any expression. “Those bottom feeders will hurt you regardless of what you do. They need no reason.”

 

The brunette looked up and stared at Hibari in wonder. This had to be the most he’s ever heard the boy speak to anyone before. Not that he made it a habit to be around the demon of Namimori… But he was actually having a non-violent conversation with him! Imagine that!  
  
Hibari’s eyes narrowed, as if knowing what Tsuna was thinking. He folded his arms and turned away again. “Animals, herbivore or carnivore, always need a place where they can be safe of threats… You gave that to her. So I will give that to you.” It took Tsuna a moment to realize the boy was speaking about his beloved feline companion. “A-ah, how is she? Luca said she was limping a little when he took off her bandages but would be fine in a few days.”  
  
“She’s well. Wandering town like she always does.”  
  
Tsuna’s smile grew at that. That was good, he really fell in love with that grumpy kitty. He sat in silence with Hibari only a few feet away. But now the silence was relaxed, and he oddly felt at ease… and comfortable like this. He thought it would be the apocalypse before he’d ever thought about being comfortable around Hibari Kyoya of all people.  
  
“H-Hey Hibari?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“When you said a place to feel safe… Do you mean I’m allowed to eat lunch with you up here?”  
  
“Hn… If that’s what makes you feel safe.”  
  
Tsuna giggled at that, making Hibari cock his head at the sound and glance at the no-good student.  
  
“S-Sorry! Hehe, I’m not laughing at you. But it’s kinda funny, because being up here with you is probably the safest I’ve felt in this school in a long time.” He confessed, controlling his giggles while Hibari looked… amused? It could have been a trick of the light, but Tsuna swore he saw a quirk of his lips.

 

“A strange herbivore… “  
  
Tsuna was about to reply to that comment when the bell rang announcing lunch to be over. He felt… disappointed. Hibari looked like he was almost opening up to him! …Maybe. He was definitely chattier than he thought he’d be. Was it like what Nicco said? Maybe he just didn’t have anyone around to understand and talk to him? Well regardless, he needed to get back to class. He doubted Hibari’s strange kindness would extend to him being allowed to cut class.  
  
He stood up, dusting his pants off and grabbing the remains of his lunch, flashing Hibari one last shy smile. “Th-Thank you again Hibar -san! Um… I’ll see you here tomorrow I guess?”  
  
“Hn.”

And with that Tsuna left through the rooftop door and down the stairs, back to class, free of injuries and full of lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nicco!”  
  
“Hey Tsu! Wow you got here fast!”  
  
Nicco grinned seeing Tsuna out by the gates before anyone else. Tsuna panted a little out of breath but all smiles. The moment that bell rang, the brunette was out the door, excited to tell his little adventure from lunch. He explained what happened as the two walked with Luca back to the Sawada residence. Nicco was a great audience, listening at rapt attention, exclaiming at all the right parts.  
  
“Wow Tsu! Lookit you! Terrified of the guy at one point, and making friends with him the next!”  
  
“Ahah I wouldn’t say friends just yet… But I have a place to eat lunch peacefully now!”  
  
“Man, I wish I could go to school with you. Luca why can’t I go?!”  
  
Luca sighed deeply and gave the Italian child a look. “I’ve told you so many times Niccolo. You’re progressing faster being homeschooled. And you’re only here for a year so it wouldn’t make much sense to enroll you. And who’s to say you’d even get to be in Tsunayoshi’s class?”  
  
Nicco pouted at that but let the topic go… for now.

The group continued to Tsuna’s home, the two kids chattering on while Luca listened in, smiling. They arrived without trouble, Nicco and Tsuna dropping their shoes off and scrambling to the dinner room table to get homework done and over with so they could play before dinner. Luca paused in the hallway looking about oddly, then making his way to Nana to talk to her quietly.  
  
“Hm? What’s Mister Luca doing?”  
  
Nicco glanced up from rifling through his book bag. “Ah? Oh, well…How to say this. Luca looks after me. But he really is a fully trained body guard. If he’s not following me, he’s following papa. Sometimes he senses stuff and looks around a lot. Haha~ Don’t look worried so much Tsu! It’s not always bad. He’s just paranoid! Like one time he heard little taps on the roof and thought somebody was on it! Was just squirrels.”  
  
Tsuna giggled at that, his worries eased. But he couldn’t help but wonder what he was talking to his mother about with his funny body guard powers. His mind drifted away from that topic for now as he looked at his dreaded math homework. But Niccolo was already there and looking at it, writing down simple examples to help the brunette.  
  
Luca was at the table with them a few minutes later, looking over their work, praising Nicco for being a good helper. The Italian puffed up his chest and declared that he should replace Tsuna’s teacher and now should be called ‘Professor Marcelli’.

That had Nana giggling, walking in with snacks and cooing at her little Tsu-kun for being so smart. His grades, while still awful, were actually improving, his last quiz being ten points higher than his average. It was definitely a start and Nana was grateful that Nicco befriended her son in the park.  Life had become livelier with having another child around. Luca was a delight too. He was a polite and kind man hiding underneath that scary and scarred exterior. He had on more than one occasion tried to pay for all the dinners he and Nicco had been sharing with the Sawadas, but Nana wouldn’t have it. So Luca told her he would at least pull his weight in helping where he could.  
  
And that was how the body guard nanny ended up wearing Nana’s apron and stirring a big pot of pasta over the stove. He insisted on making an Italian dish for the family at least once. And Nana had to admit she was curious and would love to try something authentic.

“Luca’s food is the best!” Nicco declared a few hours later, homework finished and the smell of garlic and sauce permeating the living room. “Papa doesn’t cook much, so Luca feeds us both! And his pasta is awesome! You’ll love it Tsu! It’s got lots of cheese and meat!” The two proceeded to then work on some more Italian, Nicco teaching Tsuna names of food and how order at restaurants.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Life continued on in this manner for the next few weeks. Things were the same yet they had changed. One change Tsuna noted right away was Luca inspecting the house a bit more like he noticed the first time in the hall. And shortly after he would be on the phone mumbling in Italian to someone. Tsuna was making decent progress with his Italian, something he was quite proud of. But with how quickly and softly Luca spoke, and his still limited vocabulary, he couldn’t gather much from those conversations. All he could understand was something about fire and it hiding, but also growing stronger? And maybe something about his Mama? He heard her name a few times too. Asking Nicco when they were alone didn’t garner much either. The foreigner just shrugged and told him, if it was really important, Luca would tell them. When asked if he listened in on the conversation since it was about his Mama. Nicco just grinned and gave Tsuna a few ruffled pats to the head saying what he could eavesdrop, wasn’t anything bad, just Luca being a good bodyguard. That was a few weeks past and nothing had happened, so Tsuna decided to let his curiosity go on the babysitters weird phone conversations.    
  
But now the newest change was that Luca now showed up in the early mornings and walked with Tsuna to school. Sometimes Nicco would be with him, other times, more often than not, the Italian child was sleeping in because he stayed up late watching too much television.

On one trip, Tsuna had asked why Luca walked with him now. “I-I’m old enough to walk on my own Mister Luca. N-Not saying I don’t like walking with you!”  
  
Luca merely chuckled and patted his fluffy brown hair. “Your Maman is a little worried right now is all, so I volunteered to walk you until things are resolved.” Tsuna was confused at that but didn’t press the matter.  
  
Another thing that changed was that he now officially ate lunches with Hibari on the roof. Yukimura seemed to have given up on tormenting him during those times and tried to make up for it with little things during class. But Tsuna didn’t mind at all. Besides, he was slowly starting to get Hibari to talk to him a bit more!

One day at lunch, he brought up how he and Nicco first met. Hibari despite his stoic demeanor, seemed to be rather curious about the perpetually smiling Italian. So Tsuna explained it all, even a little about that warm feeling that coaxed him into befriending Nicco, and his more recent decisions. Now that definitely piqued the demon’s interest.  
  
“Wao… A little animal like you has good instincts.”  
  
“I-Instincts?”  
  
“Hn. You’re listening to your primal instincts. They are what help animals survive... Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”  
  
“A-Ahah Such a mean compliment...”  
  
“Hm. You mentioned this Luca man? Body Guard? I want to fight him.”  
  
“Hiiie! Hibari san don’t start fights! B-Besides, he’s very busy!”  
  
That of course led to Tsuna explaining the man’s odd behavior as of late, the escorting and the strange looks around the Sawada residence, even leaving the house for a few hours with no explanation. Hibari listened quietly, arms folded, a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
“Ah, he is hunting. Looking for the monster.”  
  
“M-Monster?!”  
  
“Have you not seen the news? Some lowlife criminal broke out of jail, a killer. He’s on the run and sightings say he may cut through Namimori. But he won’t leave this town alive.” Hibari stated this as some sort of natural fact, as if the man’s fate was sealed.  
  
Tsuna shuddered at the feral reply Hibari spoke with, laced with gleeful undertones. “S-So… That’s why he’s been taking me to school?”  
  
“Hmph. You need to be more observant herbivore. You’re not the only one. The rest of the herd in this school has been constantly dropped off and picked up by their families.”  
  
“B-But what about you Hibari san?”  
  
“I can take care of myself. I can fight him.”

Tsuna sputtered and weakly protested. “Th-That’s true I guess. I mean you’re really strong. But… shouldn’t you let the police handle it? Or y’know, just the adults?”  
  
Hibari looked somewhat amused at the idea. “Just because someone is older or in authority doesn’t mean they’re going to do any better. The Namimori police force is pathetic. As for adults… I’ve never had to ask for their help, and I won’t need to now. It’s best to learn to depend on yourself than others.”  
  
Tsuna frowned at such logic. They were kids, Hibari only a few years older than him/ Despite how grown up the demon of Namimori tried to act, he too was still a kid. Kids were supposed to let the adults worry about things like this! And he always knew he could depend on his momma, and now Luca. He could also depend on Nicco too as a friend, something he never had before. Tsuna blinked as he had a sudden thought, cautiously looking at Hibari.  
  
“Hibari san… Have you ever had friends to depend on?”  
  
The older boy snorted at the idea, turning to look out over the school roof and onto the grounds. “I have no need for friends.” Tsuna huffed at the lack of answer and fidgeted, getting brave again to voice his opinion.  
  
“B-But… Nicco said... He said we’re your friends now. And ah... I was scared at first. But um.. .I think you’re my friend too Hibari san!” Hibari snapped his head at Tsuna, eyes staring at his own with that same emotionless look of his. But these past weeks, Tsuna was finding it easier to read him. Hibari was surprised, and maybe even a little unsure. Nicco’s previous words of the older boy being lonely were seeming to become more true than Tsuna thought.  
  
“Friend? Do you honestly think I can depend on you? A little herbivore?”  
  
Tsuna winced but tried not to take Hibari’s blunt form of speaking to heart. “W-Well, I know I’m not strong like you, or even Nicco. I’m pretty clumsy and not very smart… But Momma always said I’ve been a great listener. A-And we eat lunch up here every day and we talk. Well I mostly talk, but still!” he flushed a little, realizing how badly he was rambling. “S-Sorry, I’m not very good at convincing you am I?”  
  
Hibari was silent for a moment, then a moment more. The silence became uncomfortable and Tsuna looked down at his lap with a frown. A hand, surprisingly gentle, ruffled his hair.

“You’re an undependable little herbivore… but you could become more.”  
  
Tsuna looked up in shock as the hand left his head. Hibari was still looking at him with those serious eyes of his, eyes which he always thought before to be glaring and scary. But he knew better now. They were calculating reading his very soul.  
  
“You’ve changed Tsunayoshi Sawada. It is little. But you’re changing. I want to see what you’ll become. Besides… carnivores have been known to have packs. You’re apart of mine now. You’re not allowed to leave.” Tsuna blinked at that, not really understanding too well, but he at least figured out Hiabri wasn’t turning him away.  
  
“A-And Nicco too?”  
  
Hibari sighed, standing up, as if on cue, seconds before the school bell rang for lunch to end. “Yes, and the idiot omnivore. Things have been loud since he arrived… Loud, but interesting. Maybe I will fight him one day.”

The brunet scrambled to his feet and trotted after Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori and now his newest friend.  
  
“Hiiiie! Hiabri san please don’t fight him! He won’t be able to say no!”  
  
“Hn~ Even better~”  
  
Tsuna put of a futile protest as he walked beside Hibari down the stairs and through the hall. Unaware of the chaos he was causing the rest of the student body. Hibari Kyoya was walking next to No Good Tsuna, having a civil if not one sided discussion. The laws of nature of the world were being rewritten, upturning the balance student life. Hibari tried hard to fight down a smirk. Perhaps befriending an undependable herbivore would be more entertaining than he thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days for Namimori Elementary were a bit terrifying for the student body. From what they could see, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the punching bag of bullies and most worthless student in his grade, had somehow had the protection of one Hibari Kyoya. If Tsuna wasn’t in class, he was with the demon at lunch, chatting away with the older student as if it were normal. And the scary part was that Hibari didn’t seem to mind, he allowed the brunet in his space and solitude!  
  
Even Yukimura wasn’t stupid enough to try anything with Tsuna now that the new rules of the school were clear. Don’t mess with Sawada, he’s Hiabri’s problem now. Tsuna for the most part, was oblivious to this new change in hierarchy much to Hibari’s amusement. He was just pleased to note that the usual bullies seemed to be avoiding him. And excited to have Hibari walk home with him and Nicco.  
  
That’s right, he had finally convinced the boy to join them on their walks home. Just this once, to get Tsuna to stop asking after every lunch together. And maybe because he just couldn’t keep saying no when the herbivore started using those big eyes of his which eerily reminded him of Princess Mochi when she wanted more tuna in her bowl.  
  
Needless to say Nicco was excited to see Hibari walking with Tsuna to the gates after school. He had been thrilled when Tsuna had gone home that day and told him about the conversation he had with Hibari on the roof. The Italian had sniffled dramatically and declared Tsuna was growing up. Luca had rolled his eyes while Mamma had giggled and hugged her son proud that he made a new friend.

“Hey Tsu! Kyo!”  
  
Tsuna bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering or laughing, he wasn’t sure which. Hibari’s eyebrow twitched at the shorted version of his first name. However he was quickly distracted upon seeing Luca, the massive body guard standing next to Nicco and looking back at him with a kind smile.  
  
“Nice to meet you, kid. The name’s Luca. The white cat was yours right?”  
  
Tsuna smiled and stood in the middle of their group as they walked, Nicco on his right, Hibari on his left with Luca behind them. “Ah Luca is the one who helped take care of Mochi and bandage her up! He was very gentle with her.” He added the last bit seeing the look Hibari was giving the bodyguard.  
  
“Hn… You know how to treat injuries?”  
  
Luca raised an eyebrow curiously and nodded. “Most general injuries. I am a body guard first and foremost. Comes with the job description really.”  
  
“Do you receive many injuries? Or are you good at giving them to others?”  
  
The scarred man laughed loudly, spooking some parents who were near the school to pick up their children, inching around him. Nicco snickered and closed Tsuna’s gaping mouth who looked about to have a fit.  
  
“H-Hibari san! I told you, no fighting Luca!”  
  
Luca’s voice died down into mirthful chuckles, eyeing Hibari with a grin. “You’re a feral little thing aren’t you? Ah, reminds me of when I was that age~ Firstly, I don’t go looking for fights. But if somebody tries to harm my people… I make sure they regret it. I never hold back when it comes to those I care for.” That seemed to spur Hibari even more. Tsuna facepalmed.  
  
“You just egged him on Luca san! He’ll want to fight you no matter what!” Nicco snapped Tsuna out of his worrying by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t be so glum about it Tsu! It’ll be good for him! No no here me out! Kyo!” Hibari twitched at the name again and gave Nicco a mild glare. The foreigner remained unaffected and flashed a cheeky smile.

“Spar with Luca! Not doubtin’ your skills or nothin’, I mean the whole school is terrified for a reason and all. But bein’ completely honest, Luca would wipe the floor with you in a real fight.” Hibari looked ready to lunge at Nicco for that. Nicco meeped and actually move Tsuna in front of him as a shield. Tsuna let out his trademark screech but nothing happened. Tsuna was giving him those big ‘Mochi eyes’. He couldn’t hit him. He was under his protection after all. Nicco on the other hand… he was pushing it.  
  
“Look I’m not sayin’ you’re weak or anything. Just sayin’ you’d do better and get stronger if you both sparred and stuff. Plus maybe I can get this scaredy cat to watch and learn from it! And that way Tsu, if you think it’s going too far you can tell them to stop~”  
  
Luca huffed at the group of kids and gave Nicco a glare. But it seemed Nicco was immune to all glares now a days and smile at him all smug. “You’re a manipulative little hair ball you know that? Who says I’m going to spar anyways? I didn’t agree to this.”  
  
“Lets face it Luca. You having to babysit me all the time, you could be losing your touch. Y’know, getting slow and forgetting the simplest training, with you getting on in years~”  
  
“Are you calling me old you brat?! I’ll have you know I’ve only just turned thirty two when we left Italy! You know what? Fine. I’ll play your little game. You hear that kid? I’ll spar you whenever you want. In fact, I’ll even give you some training here and there. You think you’re strong now? Ha! Just wait until you learn some true Italian power!”  
  
Hibari wasn’t sure how to feel about being ‘trained’. He highly doubted he needed such things. But regardless she would fight the strange carnivore and that was all that mattered to him.  Nicco watched Luca talk to the older school student, a smug satisfied grin on his face. Tsuna shuddered and shook his head. “You can be pretty scary yourself Nicco. You totally got him to agree with you without much fight.”  
  
Nicco laughed and playfully nudged Tsuna, the Sawada residence coming into view. “Naw, I’ve just known him forever, I know what buttons to push~ Now let’s go see how Kyo greets Mamma! I bet you a Superbot trading card she forces him to stay for dinner and he will~”

 

* * *

 

 

And force him she did.

Hibari may have only wanted to just walk with Tsuna and Nicco. But the promise of Luca sparring with him lured the boy inside. And once he was inside, introductions had to be made of course. Nana was thrilled to see her Tsu-kun’s number of friends grow. He was quiet, but surprisingly polite. An odd choice knowing her Tsu-kun but she was almost certain it also had something to do with Nicco-kun and his Cheshire like grin.

While Tsuna and Nicco got to work on their assignments, Luca explained to Nana that their newest friend here was into ahem… ‘self-defense’, and that he offered to spar and train the quiet boy. Nana was a little worried at first but gave her blessing for them to use the yard to practice. She rather they practice here than someplace else, just in case someone got hurt.

But that didn’t seem to be the case that day. Luca wanted to see what skill the ever quiet Hibari Kyoya was at. He let the boy charge and give it his all against him. And much to Hibari’s annoyance, Luca was able to counter him every time.

Before he got too aggressive in his frustrations, Luca explained how exactly he was dodging his moves, why he lunged a certain direction and the like. Hibari’s irritation settled into a mild simmer, settling for the explanations and working to overcome them.

That was what Tsuna and Nicco walking outside to see, having hurriedly finished up their homework within the hour to watch. Hibari surprisingly obedient and listening to Luca who was showing him a proper stance to use the opponent’s bodyweight against them. Tsuna sighed in relief, having fretted the entire time he was inside and studying that the two would end up hurting each other or worse.  
  
Nicco grinned and patted Tsuna on the back, plopping his behind on the porch to watch from a safe distance. “Toldja Tsu~ They’re getting along great! Kyo just needs a… what was it my Pops called it… An ‘outlet’! Si an outlet for his feral streak!” The brunette sighed and sat next to Nicco. He gave up, there was no way he was going to be able to change Hibari’s mind from constantly sparring Luca now. That glint in the boy’s eyes, he could see it from here. That determination to get Luca to one day fight him all out. It was hopeless.

 

“W-Well… I guess…On the bright side I’ll see Hibari san more often? I-I mean, he doesn’t seem to hate me. Oh! He said we’re uhm… a part of his pack? Or something like that.” Tsuna mumbled, still rather confused with how that conversation had gone. Nicco on the other hand, actually looked surprised at the comment and looked back at Hibari in the backyard, charging at Luca again in another attempt to get a hit on him.  
  
“Wow, already? I… I thought it might take a bit more work to get him to open up. But! Then again, it’s probably thank to you Tsu.” Nicco flashed Tsuna a smile reaching out and ruffling his hair. “You’ve got…this way with people. You’re easy to talk to y’know? I mean, I’ve always been chatty, but I feel like I can really be myself around you. There’s just something about you. And I bet after hanging around you enough, Kyo gets it too.” They looked out back at the two sparring and Tsuna held in a shiver. It was weird, Nicco was acting a bit out of character from what he was used to. The Italian was silent again for a few minutes, staring at the spar, his gaze unfocused, clearly thinking his next words carefully.

 

“The friends I had in Italy… They aren’t really friends. My Papa is kinda important yeah? So kids liked to schmooze up to me thinking they could get stuff from me, or help their parents get better positions with my Papa. It was all so… fake.” Nicco frowned and Tsuna doesn’t like that at all. It just doesn’t look right on the boy’s face. Hesitantly, Tsuna scoot closer to the boy so they were sitting side by side. Mimicking what Nicco always did for him, he put an arm around his shoulder, bringing him into a side hug. It was a bit hard, with Tsuna being shorter, but it got a snicker out of Nicco, teal eyes looking at Tsuna with such warmth and fondness he never thought he’d receive from someone other than his own mother.  
  
“I think I’ve said it before Tsu, but I don’t know how else to explain it. You’re like… a big open sky- H-Hey quit gigglin’ at me, hear me out! It’s like… laying out in a big field and watching the sky on a warm day. That happy feeling y’know? All warm and…safe? Safe too. Feels like everything’s gonna be alright. That’s what it’s like being your friend. I feel that… maybe that’s what I always needed yeah? And I think that’s what Kyo needed too. And who knows? I bet you’ll find even more friends who want to be by your side too!”  
  
Nicco was back to grinning as his old happy self, and Tsuna couldn’t help a big content smile of his own creep onto his face. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever have a friend, let alone two! And what Nicco said, while a bit silly, but really meant the world to him. He felt wanted…happy. He wouldn’t trade this for anything… not even to be a robot. Nope! The idea of having even more friends was a bit of an overwhelming thought, something he couldn’t even conceive of.

“Oi herbivores.”  
  
Nicco and Tsuna jumped at being addressed. Hibari was standing in front of them, for once out of breath and looking tired. That spar seemed to actually give him a challenge! Nicco grinned and patted the empty spot next to him. Hibari huffed but apparently was too tired to protest and sat down.  
  
“So my dear Kyo~” Hibari twitched hearing Nicco’s seemingly permanent nickname for him once again. “You like robots? Like the Superbots show?”  
  
“Television is a waste of time. ”  
  
“Aww, But Kyooo! Superbots is great! Giant fighting robots! And they’re strong and dish out justice!”  

“…Explain.”

Nicco by some deranged miracle had dragged Hibari Kyoya into a conversation about justice fighting robots. Tsuna gaped at the two for several moments. Honestly, Nicco may think Tsuna to be some great good vibes friend, but he believed the foreigner to be just as special. Somehow Nicco connected with Tsuna when no one else had, and now had helped in the same way with the most notorious students in Namimori Elementary. Nicco…was weird. But he was Tsuna’s best friend. And maybe one day Hibari would be just as close too…he hoped. Ok, maybe not too close, he was sure the boy wouldn’t appreciate it.  
  
Yes, this was fine. More than fine. Perfect.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Nicco say his name, dragging him into the conversation about why Blast X was the Best Bot.  
  
He couldn’t see himself making, or needing any more friends than this. This was all he needed.

 

 

But there was someone who would soon need him.

For the next several days after, rain would continue to pour.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. One thing after another and BAM its suddenly been a year since I last updated. The brief summary would be, AX2017, Lasik eye surgery, job company transfers, new team transfers, then ANOTHER new team transfer, and now i'll be moving in two months! Jeez. But fear not! I've felt so unbelievably guilty about not being able to update. I've been slowly chipping away at this chapter and several others for months. I finally found a good place to splice and create chapter 5 so here we are! 
> 
> This chapter has a lil bit of everything in it: funnies, feels, some questions~? I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit all over the place. Literally a years worth of back and forth on me trying to work on it. I may go back and fix it up when I can! 
> 
> I know Hibari seems a bit ooc right now. I kinda have the idea pinned down that hes younger right now, not as set in his serious and anti social ways yet. Just a little lonely and defensive right now. He's my lil grumpy boy, and I wanted to give him a chance to have a semi normal childhood you know? He deserves it <3 
> 
> Meanwhile:  
> OH GEE WONDER WHO WE GONNA SEE NEXT CHAPTER~  
> Honestly im super excited to post next chapter! :) I'll do my best on it promise! 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! It really keeps my inspiration and love for this story going! As always, my tumblr has a tag on any art or ramblings I get about the story. Feel free to check it out! [Check it out!](http://tackygloo.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-WS)


End file.
